SUBTLE COAXING
by Hypotheticallyspeaking
Summary: Hinata needs to learn a new jutsu from Tsunade but in order to be able to acquire the new skill she needs to seek help from a certain angsty shinobi. Will Sasuke be willing to assist her or will Hinata need to persuade him further. A SasuHina all the way.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: STRANGERS 

_**- Konoha Hospital-**_

" _Nani_!"

"That's right, Hinata. To learn the jutsu, you have to go with it," informed Tsunade to her apprentice.

"But…but…I..I can't…" stammered Hinata. Here she is, a young woman at 18 years old but she still possess the old annoying habit of stammering.

"Well, take it or leave it, Hinata. I'm sorry, but without it, you can't master the jutsu." shrugged Tsunade.

"Surely there must be another way, Tsunade sama?" pleaded Hinata.

Tsunade shook her head, "Nope."

Hinata stood in front of Tsunade, her head hung low as she desperately thought about her only option. Sighing, she lifted her head dejectedly, "Fine. But I have no idea of how to do it."

Tsunade smiled or rather smirked and leaned back against her big chair and look straight at her lovely talented apprentice, "Well, I suggest you ask Sasuke to help you. He would understand your position."

Hinata's eyes widened at the mentioning of the name and Tsunade simply immediately made herself busy, "Now, shoo and think of what I have just said. I have plenty to take care of right now."

Hinata sighed and bowed before taking her leave. Walking down the hospital corridors, she let her mind wander off on their early conversation that day. The day certainly started off weirdly.

Without realizing, Hinata had walked up to the training grounds until she saw the man mentioned by Tsunade with his cell, training. Their sensei, Kakashi spotted the Hyuuga walking towards and greeted her, "Yo, Hinata. Still on duty?"

Hinata cocked her head in confusion before looking down at herself and realized that she still had her medic nin attire on. She had no idea at all that she had simply walked out of the hospital grounds just like that. Smiling sheepishly, Hinata bowed at the older jounin, "_Ohayo_, Kakashi san. Hehe… guess I forgot to take off my coat before coming here."

Naruto jumped excitedly at seeing his friend. "Na, na, Hinata. I know you are into your job as a medic nin but don't let Tsunade obaa-chan make you wear your coat outside the hospital." he joked. "By the way, are you free today? I got more stories from my last mission."

Hinata smiled at Naruto's invitation and even though she no longer had the crush for him, she still loved him dearly as a friend. Hinata shook her head. "Love to, Naruto. But actually, I'm here on a purpose." Turning towards Kakashi, "Kakashi sensei, may I speak with Sasuke san for a while."

All of them gaped at Hinata's request, especially Sakura who still hung up on the young handsome Uchiha. Kakashi was shocked as well but quickly understood and nodded. He called upon Sasuke who was training or more like abusing the training post and signaled Sasuke to go with Hinata.

Hinata bowed once more and walked off to the other side off the training grounds by the lake. Sasuke who was in the middle of training had no idea what the young Hyuuga wanted from him, but followed her anyway cause Kakashi had inwardly told him to. So walking behind the Hyuuga, Sasuke sized up and down the woman in front of him. _Nice ass_, he mentally chided and quickly threw the thoughts when the Hyuuga stopped her tracks. Sasuke stopped and simply stood where he was.

"What do you want?" came the question from the angsty Uchiha.

Hinata stood in front of him, twiddling her fingers and looking down towards the grass, "Ano..ano sa.."

"Come on...I haven't got all day. I need to train." Sasuke folded his arms across his chest to emphasize his irritation.

Hinata blushed heavily as she tried to mouth out the words but the right words just wouldn't come out. When she saw that Sasuke was about to take leave, she immediately squeaked, "Sasuke san, I need…"

Sasuke stopped and turned around exasperatedly, waiting for her explanation.

Hinata walked a bit closer to him, still blushing heavily, " Ano, Sasuke san, I...need…need…" but as she was about to voice her request, her _Byakugan_ automatically registered the presence of two eavesdropper from the bush nearby. Sasuke followed her eyes' trail and sensed it too. "Naruto and Sakura no doubt," he said under his breath enough for him and Hinata to hear.

Hinata nodded and stepped closer to the taller Uchiha as she still need to ask him for help but she didn't want the others to know.

Seeing her getting closer to him, Sasuke stood still as he found it puzzling of the Hyuuga getting so close to him as they have never been on good terms before for such close contact as right now. He saw Hinata blush as she tip toed so that she could reach his ear to whisper her request. Sasuke listened to every word the little lady whispered into his ear. He had to admit that her breath against his ear felt good and at that moment, his hands itched to curl themselves around her lithe form and do more than just be a tentative listener.

From somewhere in the bushes, Naruto had a tough time restraining Sakura from jumping out of the bushes at the sight in front of them.

"How dare she get so close to my Sasuke kun." hissed Sakura as she struggled against Naruto's strong grip. "Let me go, _baka_. I need to teach that bitch that nobody ever goes near my Sasuke kun but me."

"Calm down, Sakura. They are doing nothing there. They might have already noticed us and Hinata might not have wanted other people to know what she has to say to Sasuke." reasoned Naruto to the fuming Sakura. Yet his mind was rejoicing, _Go Hinata, take Sasuke with you so that I can be with Sakura. _

Meanwhile back with Sasuke and Hinata. Hinata had finished voicing her request and withdrawn herself from Sasuke to look back at the ground, as if suddenly finding it interesting as her cheeks burned a bright red.

Sasuke was a bit stunned at her request but simply scrunched his face in confusion. Looking down towards the downturned head of the petite woman in front of him, he asked, "Why?"

Hinata understood his question very well because that was exactly her response when Tsunade had met her that morning. Twiddling her fingers, Hinata tried to word it out as proper as she could. Yet, how could a request such as that ever sound proper, " Ermm, I need it to..to…"

Hinata peered up at Sasuke to find him looking down at her and cocking up an eyebrow.

She bit her lower lip as she covered her eyes with her bangs and continued, " I need it to learn a new jutsu." she explained.

Sasuke now cocked two brows and when Hinata saw his expression, she turned her head towards the lake trying in vain to hide her blush.

There was a stretch of silence between the two of them and from the bushes, Naruto had a hand over Sakura's mouth to keep her from giving them away.

After a while, Hinata sighed and turned her face towards Sasuke again, this time no blush was present on her skin. Shaking her head, "Let's just forget about it. It was a crazy request and I don't even know what made me even considered it in the first place." Suddenly, thinking that she might have insulted the young Uchiha, she smiled at him, a light blush creeping over her cheeks. "Not that it has anything to do with you…hehe..it's just a crazy idea. That's all."

Sasuke simply stood there with his arms folded in front of him, as his onyx eyes scrutinized the tiny woman in front of him.

Sasuke's silence unnerved Hinata and deciding that getting away from there before she did or say anything stupid was best, she quickly bowed and asked for her leave not before thanking him for sparing sometime to hear her out. Slowly walking away and mumbling to herself, "_You are so stupid. Do you know that, Hinata?_"

Little did she realize that Sasuke was following and quickly outstretched his strong arms to halt her and turn her around to face him.

Hinata was stupefied as to why Sasuke had stopped her and a blush crept into her delicate features at the feel of Sasuke's hands gripping her exposed lower arm. "A..ano..Sasuke san.?"

Sasuke smirked at the confusion that was evident on her heart shaped face before lowering his head so that his lips leveled her ear, "I never did say no, haven't I?" and stood straight looking down her face again.

Hinata stood statued at the spot and looked up into the unreadable face before her. Her mouth slightly dropped giving Sasuke a cute image as her white eyes widened in astonishment.

Seeing that Hinata was not going to speak in any time soon, Sasuke smirked, " My place tonight at 8. You'll be off by then right?"

Hinata automatically shook her head without much thought though her mouth was still slightly parted in confusion.

Smirking, "Good then. Come by when you're free tonight." Then, Sasuke did the weirdest thing that he has ever done. He kissed Hinata right on her pink lips.

Hinata was rendered speechless again and her blush grew ten folds as Naruto and Sakura gaped like idiots from behind the bushes.

Sasuke lifted his face from the small kiss he planted on her lips before smirking, "And you shouldn't keep your mouth agape to long. They were simply inviting a kiss."

Hinata blushed and bowed, mumbling something about needing to return to hospital. Turning away, Hinata escaped the scene as fast as she could, not even noticing a confused Sasuke as she passed by him.

Sasuke smiled at the retreating figure of the Hyuuga and addressed his still hiding teammates, "Aren't you cramped yet from all that hiding? Well I'm off to train. See ya."

Sasuke walked of towards the training where Kakashi was waiting while Naruto and Sakura came running after the Uchiha. Sasuke and Kakashi raised an eyebrow and the blonde ninja and pink haired kunoichi.

Naruto and Sakura simply pointed an accusatory finger at Sasuke before shouting in unison, "YOU KISSED HINATA!"

Sasuke simply shrugged and went to train on the training post, ignoring the two blockheads while Kakashi finally understood the young Hyuuga's quick departure. He simply smiled behind his mask and continued to read his pornographic novel leaving a tearful Sakura and lunatic Sasuke with whatever they were doing.

_**-That night at Sasuke's house- **_

"_**Ahh"**_

"_**Hush, anata…you are so beautiful…"**_

"_**Ohhahhhharder…deeper, please"**_

"_**Oohhh"**_

"Enjoying yourself?" asked Sasuke.

"_Nani_?" Hinata jumped, a deep blush on her face. She had let her long hair down from their usual bun that she wore to work.

"I said…"Sasuke lowered his head to her ears and whispered, "...Are you enjoying yourself?" he said while slightly blowing into her ears.

"Ahh" 

"Ano…why are we doing thing this?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke's face was inches from hers, his breathes tickling her, "I thought you wanted it. Don't you remember?"

Hinata remembered clearly and lowered her head trying to avoid having eye contact with him. The closeness between the two of them was making her nervous. The erotic sounds from the television was also not helping her nerves at all. "_Hai_, but why..why this?"

Sasuke sighed and got up from the couch. Switching of the movie, the disturbing sounds immediately died. He stood leaning against the television set. Sasuke was clad in a dark blue sweats and black khaki pants. The simple sweats cut accentuated his broad and muscled chest as his arms crossed in front of his chest. His black hair was slightly damp from the shower earlier. "You did say that you know nothing about sex, making love, sleeping around or anything you people call it, didn't you?"

The way he stood towering her, Hinata felt so exposed and vulnerable. "_Hai_, I did say that, but why a pornographic movie. Why do you even have it?"

Sasuke got slightly disturbed by the question and got defensive, " 'Cause I'm a guy. You girls have teddy bears and flowers. Guys need porn stuff." he huffed.

Hinata was silent at his explanation.

" But I don't have teddy bears or… or flowers in my apartment."

Sasuke sighed and walked over to the sitting Hyuuga and sat quietly beside her. The Hyuuga cowered slightly from the closeness again. Dressed in a simple fitting white quarter sleeve t- shirt and a dark blue denim Capri, her hair strewn straight behind her and her bangs framing her petite face, Hinata looked really at home sitting on Sasuke's black leather couch.

Sighing, Sasuke turned towards Hinata, "Look, Hinara.."

"Hinata."

"Ok fine, Hinata. Whatever. Clearly, you're not ready for this yet. So, are you asking for my help."

Hinata stammered, "I told you this afternoon. I…I need to learn a new j..jutsu."

"Yeah, yeah. I know that part, but why me? Why choose me?" asked Sasuke exasperatedly.

"_Ano_.._ano_..Tsunade sama suggested y..you. And since I didn't know anybody else." she explained nervously.

Sasuke buried his forehead into his hands, "So now I'm a friggin' lab rat that you need for an experiment is that it?"

Hinata felt stunned from his revelation. Immediately feeling the need to explain, " N- no… Sasuke san, I- it's not like that…"

"Then why?" Sasuke interrupted Hinata's supposedly explanation.

"_Nani_?" asked Hinata.

"Why do you badly want to learn this new justu? Do know what you are letting yourself into? Do you even know me to give yourself over for a damn justu." Sasuke suddenly flared, unconsciously, grabbing Hinata's wrist and forcing an explanation from her.

Hinata was terrified of the angry Sasuke, but one part of her was furious with Sasuke's accusations. Tears started beading at the corner of her eyes.

"Oh look, our little Hinata is crying and yet she is brave enough to surrender herself to someone she barely knows for a damn jutsu. How touching." sneered Sasuke, tightening his grip on her wrist.

"Quiet..."Hinata hissed through her teeth, head downturned. "Just keep quiet."

"What is it? Not brave enough to speak up, little fire?" sneered Sasuke.

Hinata could not take it anymore and flared.

"Just shut up! You think you know me. Huh. Well, like you, I have to take some drastic measures to gain some respect for myself and knowing your little escapade to Orochimaru last time, I thought that you'd understand where I actually stand. But oh, no. You had to be like all the other people around me and treat me like some piece of shit that doesn't know how to take care of herself!" Hinata shouted, yanking her hands away from his grip.

Hinata quickly got up from Sasuke's couch and walked towards the door, grabbing her sweater on the way out, "But for your information, I will not let anyone tell me what to do. As from now on, if I feel like going to Orochimaru or Jiraiya to bed me so that I can learn this damn new jutsu, then like hell will anybody stop me. Including you!"

Finished with her small tirade and just about to open the door, Sasuke suddenly 'poofed' in front of her, barring her totally from escaping. He had his _Sharingan_ activated dangerously.

No female walks out on him, not unless he has any say in it. But Hyuuga Hinata was not one to be intimidated as well. After the little explosion just now, she found her somewhat pent up frustrations flaring up and unconsciously activated her _Byakugan_ at the glaring Sasuke.

Red met white.

Nobody spoke but simply glared daggers at each other.

Sasuke lifted his hands and Hinata unconsciously flinched, as was her habit. Her countless memories of similar treatments from her father had an automatic effect on her whenever she sees a hand lifted near her. Hinata closes her eyes tightly like a frightened child, waiting for the blow she calculated.

Sasuke, seeing her flinch like a child, somehow immediately softened and lowered his hand towards her cheeks. At the feel of his palms on her cheeks, Hinata jumped but the pain that she anticipated never came. Instead she felt soft caresses and she slowly opened her eyes to peer them at Sasuke. Lifting her moist eyelashes from tears of fear, she saw Sasuke looking at her in an unreadable look. His _Sharingan_ was deactivated and his palm simply stroked her cheeks and the corner of her eyes that had tears in the corner of it.

Gently pushing her head towards his chest, he brought Hinata into an embrace as if they were long lost lovers as he tangled his hands into her long midnight blue hair. Resting his chin on top of her head, he tightened his hold around Hinata and suddenly feeling so washed out, Hinata started to sob into his sweater. Little sobs that eventually became heavy crying and tearful mumblings against his chest. He hushed Hinata yet he allowed her to let all her frustrations go.

Gently lifting the crying Hyuuga into his arms as if she were a little child, Sasuke carried her across the house and into his bedroom on the far end of the house. Hinata protested at first, something about needing to go home but Sasuke simply hushed her by pushing her onto the bed and forcing her to sleep.

"But I really need to go home." protested the Hyuuga.

"And I really need to get some sleep." reasoned Sasuke.

"But..but…you don't need to send me home. I can walk there by myself." Hinata said but her voice was slowly starting to get drowsy.

"Let you walk alone at this time of the night. I don't think so." Sasuke had settled himself to lie beside her on the wide bed. Sighing, " Sheesh woman, can't you just go to sleep. I'm tired of arguing with you all day."

"But…but.." Hinata drowsily protested but Sasuke had his arms draped around her waist to avoid her from escaping, "Sasuke!"

Exasperated by the difficult women, Sasuke lifted his face and swiftly kissed her on the lips, totally silencing the girl. Hinata muffled at first but gradually softened into the kiss and stopped struggling. Sensing her giving in, Sasuke lifted his head and watched her eyes slightly droop. Either from sleep or the kiss, he didn't care. His eyes were sleepy themselves.

"Now just sleep, Hinata. " he hissed as he settled his face into her neck and he felt a small nod from the Hyuuga. Smiling, he nuzzled his lips against her neck, inhaling the woman's scent, " G'night, Hinata."

"Good night Sasuke, "came the soft reply before hearing the soft breathing of the sleeping Hyuuga.

Sasuke snuggled Hinata closer into him before smiling and settling for sleep himself, letting his mind dream about a certain white eyed girl.

TBC 

_**Authoress' note:**_

_**Ok. So how was it? It's my first wring a SasuHina and even if there are those out there who are against SasuHina…well, too bad. Coz I really like this pairing. Still working on the second chapter. Won't take long. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I'm so sorry for the long delay but with the finals coming up, I was absolutely busy with assignments and reports to finish. Plus, I would really like to thank those who reviewed this ficcie of mine. I was rather surprised at the response that I received, as this story was originally something that I did just on a whim. You guys are the best (throwing hugs and kisses). Just to let you guys know…SASUHINA ROCKS…tee hee._

_So, now I present to you the second chapter of PERSUASION! Enjoy._

**CHAPTER 2: LESSON 1**

_**- Sasuke's Apartment-**_

"Mmm…so bright." Hinata mumbled sleepily as she draped an arm over her eyes to block the blinding sunlight from her sight. Hinata rolled over onto her side and hugged a pillow close to her, burying her face in the fluffy pillow. _Boy, it sure was one weird dream I had last night. First, Tsunade- sama asks me to get laid and then there I was sleeping with Sasuke…in his house…on his bed! Geez, I must have worked myself out too much last night._ Sighing into the pillow, Hinata clutched it closer to her and a familiar scent wafted to her nose.

Hinata suddenly widened her eyes.

_This smell! It-it can't be…_

_The smell of fire and wood._

Shooting up from the bed, Hinata immediately took in her surroundings. Her frown deepened as she registered differences in the furnishings and getting up from the bed, Hinata padded towards a door. Peeking her head out of the door, Hinata looked into what seemed like a living room.

That couch… 

No one was there. Could it be that her father had done some renovations while she was away? But thing was, Hinata only worked at the hospital. She never was away long enough to have such drastic renovations done. Puzzled Hinata walked into a small corner. It was a kitchen and somebody apparently had just used it. Hinata frowned more. Could there be an intruder in her house?

_Maybe I'm just hallucinating. I must be really tired to be imagining all this._

Turning back to walk back to the bedroom until she collided into something solid…and wet. Looking up to see the object that was suddenly in her way, Hinata got the shock of her life.

" Eek!" Hinata jumped away frightfully.

Right in front of her was Konoha's number one heartthrob, all naked except for a little white towel wrapped around his waist. His hair and body was still rather wet from his recent shower and on his handsome face was a deep scowl.

Hinata watched the young man in shock and had unconsciously put a palm over her heart. Her heart was beating so rapidly, she felt like it would burst any moment. Hinata could feel her face practically burning at the sight of a near naked man in front of her yet she could not bring her eyes to look elsewhere.

_Am I still dreaming? I guess Naruto was right. I am overworking myself. I'm even starting to see things. Or people. _

All that time Hinata had been spacing out, Sasuke simply stood in front of her with his arms crossed and eyes frowning. Waiting patiently for Hinata to say something, he found the task of being chivalrous rather annoying.

"If you're done dreaming or whatever you are doing, can I please have this room to myself so that I can get decent." Sasuke said dangerously quiet.

_Great! Now I'm hearing voices too. Wait a minute…that's not my imagination. That's really Sasuke talking. To me!_

Hinata regained her mental consciousness just in the knick of time because Sasuke was obvious still exasperated with her.

"Of course unless you would like to see me get dressed, I would gladly model for you." by the time he finished that sentence, his hands were already about to untie the towel around his waist.

Realizing what Sasuke was about to do…and in front of her…Hinata squeaked and ran out of the room.

"Chicken…" Sasuke said under his breath as he walked towards his closet to select his training attire for the day. Looking at his clothes, Sasuke quickly decided to settle for his usual navy shirt and white shorts. It wasn't stylish but definitely practical. And to Sasuke practicality was all that counts.

All dressed up, Sasuke walked out of his bedroom towards lounge and as he quickly scanned the room, he found Hinata seated on the couch.

"Hey," said Sasuke quietly as to not startle the other girl.

However, Hinata being her usual jumpy self, gasped at hearing his voice in the same room as hers. Not even turning to face him, Hinata sat with her head down turned towards the floor to hide her blush and her fingers twiddling in vain attempts to conceal her nervousness.

"G- good mo-morning, Sasuke- san." came the sad excuse of a greeting for the shy kunoichi.

Sasuke noticed her unease and muttered under his breath about troublesome shy girls. _Man, I'm even starting to sound like that lazy bum Nara._

Deciding to let things go, Sasuke head straight for the kitchen to prepare breakfast for both of them. It was still very early and knowing Hinata's work schedule and his training schedule, they would have to start the day soon. Being the ever so health conscious shinobi, Sasuke believed in a hearty but nutritious breakfast everyday and today was definitely no exception. Preparing four sunny side eggs, two for each of them, sausages and a can of baked beans to go with, Sasuke started to prepare the dining table which was placed between the small but complete kitchen and the living room.

All the while as Sasuke worked on getting breakfast ready, Hinata remained rooted on the couch, occasionally peeking to see what Sasuke was doing. She tried to be careful as to not be caught by Sasuke for peeping on him but the harder she tried, the more she gave herself away.

Sasuke had definitely noticed her 'small glances' but decided to let it go unheeded. Sasuke was mentally cursing his luck away. Here he was, stuck with a shy girl who was too tongue tied to even give a decent 'good morning'. He could handle loud girls like Sakura and Ino way better than this girl. His mind kept saying how annoying the white-eyed girl was in a different way compared to the rest of the female population in Konoha. As his mind went on cursing himself, Sasuke went on preparing breakfast. After a stretched silence, Sasuke decided to break the ice, not like there was any to start with anyway.

"You might want freshen up."

"Eh! " Hinata's was apparently surprised at the sudden communication.

Sighing, Sasuke repeated what he had said, "I said…you might want to freshen up. You know bathe, brush your teeth or whatever you people usually do in the morning."

Hinata finally registered what Sasuke was saying and upon realization that she had indeed not bathed yet, Hinata quickly sprang up from the cushion. _My gods, he must be thinking that I am some slob or something._ Hinata blushed in humiliation and bowed to Sasuke.

"A- ano…if you don't mind, I'll g-go and f- freshen up." Hinata said a bit to quiet for Sasuke.

Sasuke had not turned therefore still had his back to her. " There's a new toothbrush in the medicine cabinet and clean towel on the rack."

Hinata nodded and bowed once more before walking out of the living room and into the bedroom towards the adjoining bathroom. Finding the new toothbrush she needed and a clean fluffy towel, Hinata shut the door and stripped down to then sink her self in the warm tub of water. Closing her eyes, Hinata smiled. _Sasuke san has a fruity scented bubble bath and rubber duckie. How cute._

Back in the kitchen, Sasuke had suddenly sneezed as he was heating the can of baked beans in the pan. _Must be the chill from the living room. I must get another heater. _

Hinata came walking into the living room a couple of minutes later and sat at the dining table where Sasuke was apparently waiting for her. Together, they ate the breakfast and gulped mugs of tea in comfortable silence. After helping Sasuke wash the dishes, which Hinata had to practically beg to do, the two of them got ready to get on with their daily life. Hinata with her work at the hospital and Sasuke with his training with his teammates.

The streets were still quiet as most people were probably still in their comfy bed dreaming away. Walking side by side down the deserted lane, Sasuke let their mind wonder on the day's going- to- be- events. Stopping at a junction, Hinata bowed to the taller Uchiha.

"Don't forget. Eight tonight, my place." Sasuke reminded the Hyuuga.

Hinata nodded and bowed once more before biding him a good day and heading for the hospital. Sasuke grunted in response before taking the other lane towards his usual meeting spot.

_Doesn't she get a backache from all that bowing?_

_**- The Training Ground-**_

"Sasuket eme!"

No insult.

"SASUKE TEME!" shouted Naruto once more.

Sasuke woke up from his momentary trance just in time to avoid a flying kunai. Landing safely at the far edge of the field, Sasuke counteract Naruto's attack with five _shurikens_, which all missed its target; Naruto.

Seeing Naruto easily dodge the flying star- shaped weapons, Sasuke cursed under his breath.

Kakashi who had been watching the whole training from a safe and secret distance decided to appear between the two boys.

"Take five. I see that you both are not in the right frame of mind to practice." With that, Kakashi walked off with a hand in his pocket and another holding his beloved 'Icha Icha Paradise'. Passing Sasuke, Kakashi spoke once again, "Especially you."

Sasuke took the comment with another curse that only he had heard. Man, he was well aware that he was slacking off that day, but to be told be another person was too much.

Then, Naruto had to come running and stand in front of him. Hands on his hips, the 18 year old blonde shinobi gave his friend a speculative stare. Head cocked on one side, Naruto said, "What's up with you today? You seem… off."

That comment was the last straw for Sasuke. First, his sensei had to stop their training session because **he, **the Uchiha prodigy, was apparently was off focus and now the _dobe_ had to come and open that big mouth of his.

"It was your throwing technique. They still suck." Sasuke immediately got defensive with his blonde sparring partner.

"Nah. My techniques were fine. It was **your** technique that sucked today. It sucked big time." boasted Naruto with both arms folded in front of his chest. Then grinning, Naruto provoked Sasuke further, " Maybe you **are** getting rusty."

Sasuke gave Naruto a chilling glare and simply turned away with his hands both tucked in the pockets of his shorts. Thinking that getting away from Naruto was better for his nerves, his hands however itched to give the blonde shinobi a bashing that he would never forget. Trying very hard to get his piece of mind back, he had to mentally cringe at an annoying sound from across the training ground.

"Ne, Sasuke! Where are you going? Aren't you going to lunch?" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs at the distant Sasuke.

Just as Sasuke was about to refuse the offer, his stomach growled. Sasuke mentally growled as well.

_Hmph, so much for wanting to get away for a while_.

As much as he hated spending time with the loudmouth, he had to admit that he was hungry. Starving in fact. All the training had taken his energy.

Naruto who had seen Sasuke suddenly stop in his tracks took it as a sign to drag the Uchiha to their usual eating shack. Ichiraku Ramen.

_**- Ichiraku Ramen-**_

"Sakura- chan! Hinata- chan! What a surprise." Naruto shouted in joy.

"Naruto! I thought that you were supposed to still be practicing?" the pink haired girl asked her loud teammate.

"Kakashi sensei decided that we needed a break. Sasuke was not paying much attention." shrugged Naruto as he took the vacant seat on Sakura's left and immediately ordered for a beef ramen.

" I was not." came the irritated reply from behind them.

"Yeah! Yeah! You're just giving me a chance, bla bla bla…really Sasuke, don't be such a sore loser." Said Naruto flailing his hands dramatically to prove his point.

A hard knock landed on Naruto's head. "Don't you speak of Sasuke- kun like that, baka."

Naruto whimpered as he rubbed his sore head. "Sakura- chan…"

Sasuke decided to ignore the blockhead and pink haired girl and try to have a peaceful lunch for once. Glancing on Sakura's right, Sasuke spotted the quiet Hyuuga eating her ramen. It seemed that she too didn't want to have anything to do with the small commotion going on between her friend and ex- crush. Sasuke smirked and went to take the seat beside the white-eyed girl.

Hinata who had realized Sasuke's presence the moment he stepped into the small stall did nothing to acknowledge him. Even when the Uchiha heir took the empty seat beside her, she merely slightly bowled as greeting and carried on with her lunch quietly.

Not long after that, a waitress approached the Uchiha to take his order.

"Miso." was his short reply. With the waitress gone, Sasuke was once again silent as well as his companion beside him.

Silence stretched between the Uchiha and the Hyuuga. Hinata tried to hide her blush but to no avail. Her hands moved mechanically, feeding ramen into her mouth as her eyes wondered everywhere except for the raven haired male beside her.

Sasuke had obviously noticed her discomfort at being so close to him and smirked. Deciding to tease her further, Sasuke leaned closer to her until he was barely a hair strand away. Noticing the Hyuuga heiress' deep blush and erratic heartbeat, Sasuke leaned further until his lips were a breath away from her ears. Snaking an arm around her waist, Sasuke brought her lithe body closer to his.

Hinata practically froze and blushed furiously at the extremely close contact between her and the male shinobi.

Smiling against her ear, Sasuke rasped huskily, " Why are you so tensed up?" blowing lightly into her ear, "We've been closer than this before."

If it were possible to die from such heat, Hinata would have certainly been in heaven by now from the heat that her body was feeling. Sasuke's strong hand on her hips and his lips breathing near her ear were sending tingling sensations down her spine. Not to mention that his husky voice was slowly turning her into a puddle of goo. Avoiding his gaze, Hinata bent her flushing face and fiddled her fingers with the zipper of her sweater.

"Ano…S- Sasuke-san…" stuttered the young Hyuuga.

"Kun…" interrupted Sasuke, whispering into her ear, hands already climbing up her back.

" Eh?" asked Hinata quizzically.

Sasuke turned her face towards his until they were barely an inch away. "It's Sasuke- kun for you. Not Sasuke- san."

Hinata blushed further and her lips were slightly parted in astonishment. Why is Sasuke romanticizing her like this? In the public no less.

Sasuke merely smirked at the sight of the wide-eyed blushing girl in his embrace. Swiftly swooping to encompass her tempting lips with his, Sasuke smiled at the feel of her body stiffening. His eyes directly challenged her to fight him as his lips enticed hers into submission.

Hinata froze in his arms. Her eyes widen at his sudden action not to mention the sensuous caressing of his tongue against her lower lip. Her hands no longer fiddled with her zipper. They were now placed on the chest wanting to push him away but instead, they fisted his shirt as if holding onto him for support. Slowly against her mind's will, her lips gave in to his coaxing and let him enter her awaiting mouth. Her eyes drifted to a shut to feel the warm sensations of his lips against hers.

Sasuke smirked at the sight of the submissive girl in his arms. It kind of puzzled him as to why he was teasing her to this extent. Normally, he would just push away any girl who dared to get in close proximity with him, including Sakura, his teammate. Yet with this girl, he would try to get as close as he could at any chance regardless of his mental scowling at him. It was purely reflexive when he was with this slip of a girl. Realizing her total submission to his ministrations, Sasuke deepened the kiss. He let his tongue collide with hers as he pushed her body closer to his.

Hinata's grasps on his shirt instinctively tightened when he delved his tongue into her warm mouth. And without her realizing it, she had let out a small moan as she slowly responded to his kisses.

Guess the moan wasn't really small after all.

"Woahh! Sasuke isn't gay after all!" shouted an exited Naruto.

That instantly made Hinata's eyes snap open and Sasuke to release his hold around her. Cursing under his breath, Sasuke returned to his seat. His eagerness to originally tease the timid girl had eventually made him forget about the other two people in the small stall. Running a hand through his hair, Sasuke tried to clear his head from the heady effect of having kissed the Hyuuga.

Hinata who had suddenly found the ramen bowl fascinating remained as still as a statue hoping that this was all just a dream. A dream that was too hot to even deem as proper. Hinata blushed further when she realized just how wanton she had been in Sasuke's arms just now. _Great, now he must think that I am some perverted fangirl of his._

From Hinata's left side, she could vaguely hear Naruto's excited rant over the small scene. She could also hear Sasuke hissing, a sign that he was royally pissed. And a pissed off Sasuke was never a good sign.

By then Naruto had already waltzed from his seat right to Sasuke. Slinging an arm around Sasuke's shoulder, " My, my Sasuke. That was awesome. And to think that all this while I thought that you were gay!"

If it wasn't Naruto's exuberant outburst, it must have been the blonde's wiggling eyebrows that finally had Sasuke riled up.

"Naruto." Growled Sasuke as he threw off the arm slung around his shoulder. Reaching for some notes in his pocket, Sasuke paid for his ramen. And Hinata's. Standing up, Sasuke walked out of the small ramen totally pissed off. But not without tugging Hinata along. That action too was rather reflexive.

Hinata who was too dumbfounded with the whole thing; the kiss, the embrace and Sasuke paying for her ramen, simply let herself be tugged out of the suddenly noisy stall. Naruto who was too happy with the whole kissing scene was practically dancing around singing some stupid song about Sasuke and Hinata sitting on a tree and kissing.

----------

Naruto was getting ready to go and find his masked sensei to inform the jounin of his 'latest finding', mainly about Sasuke kissing a girl. Having paid for his six bowls of ramen, Naruto nudged Sakura signaling that he was ready to go. But she simply sat still. Naruto nudged her again and at her lack of respond, or yelling, decided to take a peek at what was keeping her. His eyes widened and he furiously shook her.

"SAKURA- CHAN!"

All his efforts were futile. Sakura was then a cracked granite statue in her seat.

------------

Somewhere on the streets of Konoha, a pair of boy and girl could be seen walking, or more like the boy was ready to run while the girl was practically dragged by the hand to wherever they were heading.

"A-ano, Sasuke- san…."

"What!" grounded a frustrated Uchiha. Swiftly spinning around to face the girl, Sasuke had an obvious scowl plastered on his features.

Hinata flinched slightly at the scowl that Sasuke sent her, but answered nonetheless, "A- ano…I- I need to return to the hospital."

"Then, what's keeping you." Sasuke admonished the timid girl.

Hinata's eye widened. Sasuke frowned more at Hinata's look of astonishment.

"A- ano. You're…m- my hand…" Hinata flustered as she tried to explain about her hand that Sasuke was still clasping tightly.

Sasuke frowned as he tried to understand what Hinata was talking about and as he felt a hand…a very soft hand… squirm in his grip, only then did realization dawn on him. Immediately letting Hinata's hand go, Sasuke turned around to hide the slowly obvious blush tainting his pale cheeks. Hinata simply stood rooted in her spot, twiddling her fingers as she tried hard to lessen the heat in her face.

It was quite some time before anything was said between the two teens.

Sighing, Sasuke turned around to face the still blushing Hyuuga. Running a hand trough his messy ebony locks, Sasuke said to Hinata, " Looks like that incident at Ichiraku's just now has taken care of Lesson 1."

Hinata cocked her head to the side in confusion giving the Uchiha an extremely cute image. "Lesson 1?"

"Yeah. Lesson 1. Kissing and responding." Sasuke bore his onyx eyes into her ivory pair, " And by the looks of it, you certainly don't have a problem responding to it."

Sasuke simply smirked at Hinata's apparent embarrassment at the reminder of their passionate exchange in the ramen stall. And in front of Naruto and Sakura nonetheless.

Looking at his watch, Sasuke had realized just how late he was for his afternoon training. Addressing Hinata once more, " Hinata, I'm already late for training so we'll continue this at my place tonight. Don't be late."

Hinata who had also realized how late she too was for her second shift at the hospital, quickly nodded without thinking and sprinted of towards the hospital. In her rush to get to back to work on time, Hinata had for once forgot to bow before taking leave. That and also due to the fact that her head was a bit muddled up from the sequence of events that day.

Sasuke also turned into the opposite direction, which leads straight to the training grounds. Jumping from roof to roof, Sasuke was apparently deep in thoughts.

_Well, that settles lesson 1. Now, to commence with our second lesson. Oh, Hinata. You're really gonna love this. _

TBC 

_Author's note:_

_Well, that's the second chapter. I know that it is rather crappy considering that my head too is as muddled up as Hinata's right now. I had to struggle to finish editing this chapter and I really pushed myself so that I can present it all to you guys. Believe me, I know just how pissing it is to have ficcies on hiatus, especially when you're really into it._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**: Aheh heh…(sheepishly)…hello again. I know it has been quite sooome time since I last updated this ficcie. (Sigh) my life has been absolutely hellish this past month, not leaving much time to update. I have also realized the amount of reviews that I have been getting for the last two chapters. (Blushes) you guys and girls are the BEST! Truthfully speaking, I didn't expect such an overwhelming response but hey, I too am a devoted Sasuhina fan…so I know what it feels like. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: In no way at all do I own Naruto…or Hinata...or Sasuke…(sigh) but I do own my BELOVED mangas though. PERSUASION CHAPTER 3: LESSON 2 

_**- Uchiha Residence-**_

"_**RIIIING! RIIIIINGGGG!"**_

The doorbell to the front door rang for the second time as Sasuke violently swung the oak door to reveal a somewhat flushed Hyuuga. Hinata who was on the verge of pressing the bell for the third time, stopped her action midway as she noticed the familiar infamous glare from in front her. Naturally she had not seen Sasuke's exasperated look as he opened the door to this Uchiha mansion. As usual, Hinata suddenly found the floor extremely interesting.

"I believe that my face is up here." Sasuke admonished. Sarcasm dripping heavily with every word.

Lifting her face up to meet the Uchiha's face, who had an eyebrow arched, Hinata smiled sheepishly, slightly sticking her tongue out in embarrassment.

"He...he... a- ano...I th- thought…" Hinata started her usual string of stuttering. True enough that her stuttering weren't as severe as compared to when she was 12 but then again, every time she was in near contact with the brooding Uchiha, she would immediately forget that she was already a fully matured 18 year old and as old habits go, Hinata would instantly revert to her former shy Hyuuga Hinata. Clamming herself up in the invisible thick shell that she carried around with her. That was as to how intimidating Sasuke was to her.

Back to reality, Hinata was currently having problems forming full coherent sentences and Sasuke rather 'helpfully' put her out of her dilemma. Though not in a very gentle manner anyways.

"Save it," was Sasuke's blunt reply. "You're late," he stated.

Hinata stood at the doorstep quietly. She had no idea as to whether the statement was supposed to be taken as an enquiry or a fact. Honestly speaking, Hinata never knew where she stood every time she was with Sasuke. In his very own way, Sasuke liked to make his sentences sound so ambiguous which in turn made her look and feel like a total ditz. Not that she wasn't one anyway, Hinata would always chide to herself. Years of growing up with words of insults and discouragement as her only 'motivator' apparently does not do much to develop one's self esteem and Hinata just had to be the 'lucky' one learn it the hard way.

Hinata sighed. By the looks of things, it sure was going to be one long night and with her body on the verge of collapsing there and then, and a stomach that had been grumbling non stop (she just hoped that Sasuke didn't notice it) since the past three hours, Hinata was not even sure if she was even going to have the strength to endure another night with the Uchiha that was currently standing in front of her.

"Gomen, Sasuke sa-…" Hinata immediately recognized the stern look on Sasuke's face and instantly, the earlier ordeal. " Ah- ah…g- gomen, Sasuke kun. There was casualty down at the hospital just now." _There. That should explain enough_, Hinata mentally chided.

Sasuke scrutinized her pale face for a while, letting his sharp eyes bore straight into her white orbs, searching for any trace of lying. Satisfied with her excuse, Sasuke grunted something that Hinata guessed was probably an approval or something. Standing aside, Sasuke quickly ushered Hinata into the mansion and immediately kicked the door shut as to not let the chill for outside enter his humble abode. Little did he realize that the house already had cold air lingering and it had nothing to do with the snowstorm outside.

"Take a seat," said Sasuke to the still standing Hinata as he walked past the smaller girl.

Hinata bowed and quietly sat on the same couch that she had occupied the night before. Utterly grateful for the welcoming warmth of the heater in one corner of the living room, Hinata closed her eyes in total bliss.

Meanwhile, Sasuke who had already disappeared into the small kitchen of his and was currently busy setting two mugs and a plate of chocolate chip cookies on a tray while a kettle was boiling away on the single stove. Sasuke worked silently and yet every move of his dictated grace and agility, traits that one would usually associated with well- brought up girls and not an avenger. Hinata's worn out condition and hunger had not escaped Sasuke's sharp senses, yet he thought that he would spare the younger girl any further embarrassment. He had noticed that somehow every time Hinata was around him, she would cease to relax and instantly revert to the former shy- timid Hinata, which would eventually make things harder for both of them.

Putting his head out of the kitchen door, Sasuke decided to check out on the Hyuuga currently in his living room. His onyx eyes registered a form still clad in a beige jacket, sitting comfortably on his couch. The head drooped to one side and the constant heaves of her chest indicated that the white- eyed girl was already blissfully dreaming in slumber land. Sasuke watched her for a while realizing just how at home she was and how perfectly she fitted in the whole picture. Yes, Hinata painted a rather pretty picture sleeping on his couch in the bare warm living room with nothing but a reading lamp to cast a golden- like glow on her pretty face. Hinata looked almost ethereal. Immediately realizing his mind's sappiness, Sasuke shook his head a few times as if willing the image to get out of his head. The slow shrilling of the kettle put Sasuke's mind back on track as he swiftly went over to the stove to switch the fire off.

Stirring the pot of hot chocolate, Sasuke carried the laden tray into the living room and set it on the mahogany coffee table opposite the couch. Sensing that the tired girl sleeping on his couch was not about to awaken any soon, Sasuke gently shook her shoulder. After a while of calling her name and shaking the petite body, only then did Hinata wake up. Peering her white sleepy eyes, Hinata scanned the room in confusion. Sasuke merely stood beside her, letting her regain full consciousness before addressing her.

The look of sudden recognition on the girl's face signed for Sasuke to step into the picture, "I see that you are awaken already."

"Eep!" Hinata swiveled her head to face the source of the sudden voice and white orbs clashed with onyx ones. It took her quiet a while for her still half conscious mind to comprehend as to why there was a man with her…and a Uchiha nonetheless.

"Sa- Sasuke s…"

Sasuke interrupted her before she could even finish the single line, " kun…Hinata. Sasuke kun. Not Sasuke san."

"Ah, g- gomen. Sasuke kun," apologized Hinata, bowing her head in true remorse.

Sighing, Sasuke sat slumped on the couch beside the Hyuuga on the couch and looked at her straight in the eyes, "And none of that too."

Hinata looked puzzled.

"(Sigh) No apologizing for trivial things from now on…at least with me that is. Plus, loosen up on the bowing. Don't you ever get backaches from all that bending?" Sasuke had a slightly painful look on his face as if he was imagining the backache.

Hinata widened her eyes at the rather expressive Sasuke in front of her and couldn't help but giggle at the very sight. Sasuke scrunching his nose in disgust or pain was rather comical considering that the Uchiha was never expressive to begin with, least of all comical.

Sasuke snorted when Hinata giggled at his little display, "Well, at least someone thinks it funny." But that exclamation came before he a small smile that he gave Hinata. An extremely small smile that it was as if it wasn't there in the first place anyway. Handing Hinata a mug of steaming hot chocolate, Sasuke started to sip on his own "Fill up. You're gonna need the energy later."

Hinata was grateful for the warm beverage in her hands especially after having to trudge through the chilly street of Konoha after a long day at work. The girl smiled shyly at Sasuke as thanks. "A- arigatou."

"Hn." was the simple reply.

The two teenagers sat quietly sipping the chocolaty goodness as well as enjoying the chocolate chips biscuits. Hinata even had a sneaking idea that Sasuke actually had an impartiality towards chocolate by the looks of bliss on his face as he ate the biscuits dipped in hot chocolate.

After finishing the food and drinks, Sasuke cleared the coffee table for… other purposes as Hinata did the washing. Sasuke had no choice but to give in and let Hinata handle the dishes when Hinata looked at him in those unintentionally sorrowful puppy eyes.

A while later, with all the dishes cleared and Hinata comfortably seated again, Sasuke brought out a big piece of cardboard into the living room. The big cardboard came with a wooden stand with three legs that enabled it to stand (you know the one used in arts class). Setting the cardboard on the coffee table, Sasuke addressed the other person, "Now that we have settled with our first lesson earlier today," Sasuke smirked at the sight of Hinata blushing, "We will now proceed with our second lesson."

Tearing off the piece of paper covering the cardboard, Sasuke whipped out a senbon from his back pant pocket. Pointing towards the cardboard, "Now, Hinata. Do you know what this is?"

Hinata looked at the cardboard long and hard. Her soft eyes squinted giving her looks a more hard appeal compared to her usual soft clueless look. The picture appeared to her like a drawing of a human anatomy with dots on various parts of the picture. It looked like a _tenketsu_ diagram. "_Is Sasuke kun trying to give me ninja lessons?"_ wondered Hinata silently. Looking at Sasuke who was clad in a brown halter neck that snug to his muscular built and faded blue jeans, Hinata noticed that he suddenly had a pair of specs on that had given him an intelligent look. Not that he wasn't already intelligent, but still. "_Well, he sure doesn't look even an inch like a dork,"_ mussed Hinata. However, what had really drew her attention was actually the _senbon_ in his hand. That instrument got her thinking. Looking at the diagram and them the _senbon_ again, Hinata thought, "_Is he teaching how to aim a senbon at various tenketsu points?"_

Sasuke waited patiently for the girl's answer. Normally, he would be very pissed at having to wait this long for a simple respond but this time, he would make it an exception. It was rather amusing watching the young Hyuuga's switched expressions as she tried to figure out an acceptable answer to his enquiry. _Well, At least she's thinking and not simply blurting any answer that crosses her mind. _Unlike most other annoying fangirls that he knows.

Finally, having figured it out, Hinata looked at Sasuke straight into the eyes. At that very moment, where white met black, Sasuke was thinking that he had never seen eyes as beautiful as hers. They were so unlike most eyes that he has seen before and looking at it, he was truly mesmerized by it. "So."

Sitting up straight and displaying some sense of confidence, Hinata exclaimed, "It's a diagram of tenketsu points and that senbon…" Hinata pointed towards the weapon in his hand, "…is for aiming."

Silence.

Sasuke simply looked at Hinata and Hinata at him.

"Wow. That…was quite an answer, Hinata." Sasuke said as he looked at the diagram beside him thinking that he might have taken the wrong diagram. Yep, it sure is the correct diagram.

Hinata slightly beamed at Sasuke' response.

"But you're looking underneath the underneath too much. In other words, you're over analyzing things." Sasuke said at Hinata crushing the very little amount of pride swelling inside her.

"N- n- nani?" whispered Hinata. Her voice and expression showing confusion.

Sasuke sighed as he ran a hand through his dark locks. "Hinata, this picture here is a diagram of a human's pleasure points…not _tenketsu_. And this…" Sasuke waved the _senbon_ in his hand, "…is just to serve as a pointer. I could not get hold of anything else to point with. Get the picture?"

Hinata stared at Sasuke as if he had grown another head. Her cheeks were blushing and her eyes were wide with amazement or astonishment that Sasuke never knew. "P-p- plea-sure p-p-points?"

Sasuke nodded.

Hinata gulped and tried to look elsewhere. Anywhere at all, as long as it wasn't at the diagram. However, being the weak kunoichi she kept thinking that she was, Hinata could never seem to look anywhere else long enough. Every time, her eyes would traitorously drift back towards the diagram. By then, Hinata was practically red to the tips of her ears.

Sasuke looked at her downcasted head, noting her futile efforts at avoiding having to look at the diagram. _Man, this girl_ _is like impossible_. Deciding that it was time for him to use a firm hand, Sasuke impatiently tapped on the cardboard using the senbon, drawing Hinata's attention towards the diagram once again.

"Now, let us focus on our lesson okay. Focus here, " Sasuke tapped on the diagram again, "Focus."

Hinata gave up. She knew that she would have to get used to Sasuke's weird lessons but she was yet ready. "_Steel yourself, girl_," cried her inner chibi Hinata. "_Remember, you're doing this to get stronger. Ganbatte!"_ her inner self supported her more. Hinata nodded and sat straight projecting all the confidence that she could muster at that very moment.

Even Sasuke noticed this sudden change in her, and inwardly he smiled. That was what amazed him of this girl. She was just…different. " Good. Now that I have your attention, we shall get started."

Hinata nodded and gave him her utmost attention.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**(One hour later) **_

Now, Hinata was no longer feeling very confident. As a matter of fact, Hinata felt like running as fast as she could, lock herself in her room and stay under the sheets until the New Year comes around and hopefully, by then, all this new information that Sasuke is feeding her fades away. Hinata suddenly felt naked, totally stripped bare and that it was her body up there on the diagram. Never ever in her whole career as a successful medic nin, had Hinata known so much of a human's body and its 'receptive' system. Tsunade must have accidentally left this VERY major detail during Hinata's apprenticeship with the Hokage herself. Sasuke's voice kept floating in and out of her head and her all seeing Hyuuga eyes saw noting but lines and dots in front of her. Apparently, Hinata was going through some kind of mental shut down from all that knowledge.

Ending his speech and theories of human pleasure points, Sasuke turned around to face Hinata. The sight that greeted him shocked him though as usual, he never showed it of course. Hinata was sitting like a stone on the couch and even though her eyes were still on diagram, he could have sworn that her mind was not. Sasuke frowned as he cleared his throat loud enough for the Hyuuga girl to hear.

No respond. Another, "Ahem!"

"Huh! Uh…w- what?" Hinata asked bewilderedly. Stepping out of her reverie, Hinata saw an unreadable Sasuke regarding with very perceptive eyes. Reflexively, Hinata cowered into the couch, slightly disturbed by the intense glare. Hinata could handle a moody or angry Sasuke, but as he is right now, Hinata had no idea of what was going on that mind of his. And that really made her wary.

" A- ano. S-Sasuke kun?"

Sasuke closed his eyes as if trying to concentrate on something. Hinata peered at him through her bangs, anticipating some sort of reaction from the notoriously cold Uchiha. A yell, a snide, a snap. Anything. As long as it was not this disturbing bout of silence.

Hinata then saw Sasuke smirk and upon opening his eyes, Hinata saw that the black orbs held a glint of mischief in it. No anger, no contempt. Only mischief. Pure mischief. Without realizing it, Hinata clutch the small cushion pillow in her hand tighter. Holding it close to her chest as if her life depended on it.

Seeing Hinata suddenly have her guards up, Sasuke couldn't resist taunting her a bit. Inching his face lower until he was barely inches from her, Sasuke saw fear etched clearly in her eyes. So, the little dove is afraid, eh.

Hovering his lips above her ears, Sasuke whispered, "Now, that you know the theories, why don't we proceed with the practice." He smirked when he felt the girl shivered under his caresses. His hands were slowly inching along her back, massaging her tense spine in soothing circles that sent shivers coursing through her whole being. Licking the rim of her earlobes, Sasuke continued, "I'll give you a demonstration and then I want you to show me exactly everything that we have learnt. Understood?" Sasuke flicked a hot tongue into her earlobe, sparking a deep discomfort in Hinata.

Hinata tried to squirm out of Sasuke's hold only to have him tighten his grip on her waist. "S- Sasuke kun… I- I really need to g- get back h- home." Hinata tried pushing the other man away.

Sasuke only inched himself closer to her. Now seated beside her on the couch, Sasuke drew Hinata closer into his embrace, his other hand went up to her chin. Turning her head so that she was facing him and not elsewhere, Sasuke suddenly swooped down and planted a kiss on her. He sensed Hinata resist his kiss but that only made him kiss her harder.

"Mmmph…" Hinata muffled against Sasuke's seductive lips. As much as she would like to escape Sasuke…this couch…the house, it seems that it just wasn't her day. Not only was she pinned down by the male Uchiha in a rather awkward position (o.o) but her worst luck had to be the way her traitorous body was starting to react to Sasuke's caresses. Oh yes, Hinata was really in trouble here and no amount of pleading would get the Uchiha to release her…even for a breather. Mentally sighing in defeat, Hinata let herself give in to the man's treatment knowing that she was only fighting a hopeless battle. After all, if it wasn't for Tsunade's absurd idea. Hinata wouldn't even have landed herself in this big mess. Shutting her eyes, Hinata let her body soften in his arms, molding her soft body perfectly against Sasuke's hard stature. Gradually, her lips moved in their own accordance, responding wantonly to Sasuke's kisses as her arms slowly crept around Sasuke's neck. Hinata unconsciously let out a small moan from the back of her throat, signaling her pleasure and hunger…for more.

Sensing Hinata's submission, Sasuke had to smirk. He had the Hyuuga heiress just where he wanted…under him, willing and soft. Damn, this girl was going to be the death of the Uchiha avenger. During those few hours spent with her in the past few days, Sasuke had discovered that the terribly shy Hinata had many faces that she kept hidden from the world outside the small shell that she keeps herself in. This maddening girl could be cute and sweet one minute and then turn into a real wild fire the next minutes (as he had witnessed on their first night at his house), painfully shy for a moment but a really hot tamale the next (remember the 'Ichiraku incident'?). Was there just no end to all these emotions that the Hyuuga was slowly revealing to him?

Releasing her lips for a breather, Sasuke stared down into the flushed face of the young Hyuuga. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were glazed in a somewhat dazed lusty expression in them. _Heh, nobody resists an Uchiha kiss_. Her cupid bow lips were slightly swollen and erotically sheened with a thin layer of saliva from their kissing. Man, Hinata was really placing Sasuke or rather 'little Sasuke' in a hard time. Sasuke had to smirk at the sight of the passion ridden heiress and gently kissing the tip of her cute nose and of course being the bad ass he is, Sasuke just could not resist the temptation to tease her a bit, "Not bad for a light demonstration, ne."

Hinata wheezed for the much needed breathe. Boy, she never thought that Sasuke was such a snogger by the way he carries himself around. On the surface, Sasuke looked more like a walking ice- berg but if ask Hinata, even an ice- berg looks more appealing. At least the gigantic piece of ice does not sport a foul mouth. Oh yes, ladies and gentleman, Sasuke is not only known for his drop dead gorgeous looks but also for his bad ass attitude towards life- and fangirls. And to think that most Konoha girls think that as sexy, Hinata could never understand most girls. The effect from the lack of male population in the very hidden village must be catching on.

Sitting up, Sasuke tugged on Hinata's arm gently to help her sit up. Letting the slip of a girl catch her breath, Sasuke eyed her. Hinata somehow felt uneasy under his intense gaze and tried in vain to hide her deep blush. The silence that lingered in the room was rather unnerving for the girl. Her prayers were answered. The ice- berg has finally spoken.

"So, you ready for the next part of our lesson?"

Hinata stared wordlessly at the male sitting beside her. Sitting ramrod on the couch, Hinata looked straight at the Uchiha's eyes, her eyes doing all the speaking.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, " You didn't think that we were done yet, did you?"

Hinata mentally groaned as she slumped into the back of the comfy leathery couch.

_Oh boy, this sure is going to be one long night_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well guys, that's about it for now, and as before, I would REALLY REALLY like to apologize for the terribly late update. And to think that after all this while, my writing is still not up to par as most fanfic writers that I have read (sighs). Anyway, I really appreciated all your support up till now and DO feel free to drop in any word(s) that you feel like giving. Once again, GOMEN.

**A BIG THANX TO ALL OF THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED**: (gives flying kisses) X3

Hinasaki Hisame, Kisa Tsu taka, Astly- Hina- Chan, kakshisgurl, Dementa, animefreakluckychan, watercrystal 626, Jewel Green, Miko-of- Jades, Naraku93, oztan, MasterChimChim, Go Go Ga; 13, shriveled.up.heart, metalremix89, Elisa7692, kiddtris, kenshinlover2002, Heartache every moment, sasuhina freak, temarichica 101, FlamingDoritos, Meerclyne, Mala Valvah, nappyhead, yvie, LoyaltyAboveAll, Nanami Yatsumaki, The Rouge Stallion, rumaru, juliagulia1017, rcr

Not forgetting those whom i forgot to mention ARIGATOU!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: (Bows down guilty) Ahh, gomenasai…gomenasai to all the peeps who have been waiting for the continuation of this ficcie of mine. I must say that I am truly sorry at not having updated 'Persuasion' in such a long time when it is actually my fervent wish to having actually updated it on at least a weekly basis. Alas, my good and pure intentions (too much literature these days) have been thrown into the passing wind. Heh, enough sounding like an old Victorian poet. Truth is, my computer decided to play dead on me so there I was temporarily computerless until sometime last week. Something to do with hard disc and motherboard failure or something. Anyhow, I'm back with my new installation of 'Persuasion' and I must say that the reviews have been rather overwhelming (wipes away tears of joy). (_Sob_). Arigato to all the reviewers. (_Sob_). In this fourth chapter of 'Persuasion' I decided to infuse some emotional conflict between our favourite bishounen and the lovely Miss Hyuuga since all this while all Sasuke has been doing was…erm…teasing…flirting… (can't seem to find a suitable verb for Sasuke's action) our white- eyed kunoichi mercilessly. This time around, I decided that it was time for the _spring of youth to blossom _and let the emotions run wild. So, I do hope you will all enjoy this new and rather belated installment of 'Persuasion'.

PERSUASION 

CHAPTER 4: MISSION

**- KONOHA HOSPITAL-**

_Yawn_

"Hinata- san." called a young nurse.

No respond.

The nurse tried calling the name again. Only this time slightly louder. "Hinata- san."

Still no respond.

"Hinata- san!"

"Huh…nani…nani? …" Hinata asked looking at the young nurse in front of her confusedly. "A- ano…did I miss something?"

The young nurse also known as Katsuma Michiru, was Hinata's colleague in the hospital. Normally, the staff of Konoha's hospital would be working in pairs, in which each pair will consists of a medic nin and a nurse. Having been Hinata's partner for almost two years now, Michiru knew very well that Hinata's mind was not operating as usual. Ever since they had taken over the morning shift, Michiru had noticed that rather far away look in her Hyuuga partner. And that really worried her. The only time the white-eyed medic seemed to space out while on duty was once during her 'post- -confession- of- love- for- Naruto' (which of course Naruto had turned down as he was still hung up on the pink- haired apprentice of the Hokage- sama) and the other time was during her pre- chuunin exam. So anxious was the Hyuuga kunoichi that day to the extent that she was practically walking around the hospital like a zombie and bumping into objects such as walls, water dispenser and benches. The Hokage- sama had eventually had to give Hinata the day off half way through the day since the Hyuuga girl who by then sported numerous bruises and bandages was not a comforting scene for the patients. Both those incidents had put Hinata in some kind of mental trance and the outcome had not been pretty. This time, Hinata had the same far away look and as third usually goes, Michiru fervently believed that something bad was about to happen.

Getting back to Hinata's questioning look on her face, Michiru looked back at the girl, "Yes, as a matter of fact, you had missed something. You had just the last five minutes of your lunch break wandering off in that little mind of yours and you are also wasting your much needed coffee." Michiru pointed towards the cooling sup of coffee in front and raised a well-trimmed eyebrow, "I doubt that you would still want to drink that tar- looking beverage now that it is cold, ne."

Hinata looked towards the cup of coffee and touched the side of it only to find out that as her friend had said. The beverage had definitely gone cold. Sighing, Hinata pushed what used to be a cup of steaming hot coffee aside and rested her chin on her upturned palm. Shutting her eyes briefly as if trying to regain her mind's consciousness, Hinata then looked towards the green- haired nurse sitting primly in front of her. Everything about the golden- eyed 20 years old nurse screamed of efficiency. Ever since their first day of partnership, Hinata had never ceased to feel blessed for having such a nice nurse as her partner in the hospital and their two years gap had only bridged their friendship closer. With Michiru, Hinata knew that she could tell the girl just about anything and trust her friend not to spread the information all over Konoha.

Smiling sheepishly, Hinata propped her pale face in both palms, "Anything interesting happened in the last five minutes that I was M.I.A (Missing In Action)?"

Michiru acted as if she was thinking hard with her hand stroking her chin and her head turned upwards, "Gee, let's see. Apart from Rock Lee suddenly sprouting out of nowhere and professing his undying love for the pink- haired bimbo which we are all well aware of, I guess you haven't missed much." Michiru then sipped her cup of tea muttering something about green and pink never mixing well.

Hinata simply smiled at the information. She could well imagine the situation as her cousin's teammate was apt to frequently drop by the hospital and fervently flaunt his 'undying youthful flame of passion' for Sakura. Granted it was rather loud but the staff of Konoha hospital usually found it amusing watching the display of unrequited love.

Suddenly, Michiru snapped her fingers having remembered something, "Oh my God! Oh my God! I nearly forgot something!"

"What! What is it? Is there another patient that we forgot to attend to? Did Tsunade ask for me or something?" Hinata asked having suddenly been alarmed by the girl's sudden burst.

"No. No, silly," Michiru waved a hand in dismissal at Hinata. "I just forgot that there was someone here to see you."

"Nani! When? Who? Why?" asked Hinata confusedly. Why was not she aware that someone had sought her out when she had actually been with Michiru the whole time?

"Whoa, girl. Calm down. It's not like someone's grandmother had just passed away," joked Michiru which earned her a wary look from Hinata." Heh heh. Me and my misplaced jokes." Sensing Hinata's once again questioning look, Michiru grinned and leaned across the table with a hand beside her mouth as if shielding something. Hinata understood the gesture and half leaned across the table to hear what Michiru had to say that was so secretive. Whispering to Hinata, Michiru revealed the seeker's identity, "A hot guy had just asked for you and you wouldn't believe who it was."

Hinata threw her friend a 'try- me' look and falling for the bait, Michiru leaned in closer and whispered into Hinata's ear, "Uchiha Sasuke."

Hinata's face immediately fell and turning to look at her friend, Hinata said quietly as to not reach the other patrons in the cafeteria's ears, "Tall, fair skinned, raven- haired, angsty Uchiha Sasuke."

Michiru nodded, "The very one and only."

Noticing her friend's predatory grin, Hinata inwardly groaned and cursed her luck away. There was no way that she would be able to spend the rest of the day, week or even month, peacefully now. Michiru was bound to interrogate her as to why Konoha's number one hottie was looking for the shy reclusive Hinata.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Do you have a good excuse for this?"

"I'm hurt."

"It's just a scratch for God sake!" scolded the young medic nin.

"It's oozing blood non- stop! At this rate, I'll die of blood loss," cried the flustered patient.

"The scratch will heal on its own. No need to waste valuable medicine," turning her back against her patient, the medic nin went towards the sink to rinse her hand.

"But Sakura channn…."

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura turned to face the injured Naruto. "Stop whining and act like a man for once. Why can't you be more like Sasuke kun? So strong, intelligent…" Sakura started to slowly drift into her private 'Sakura's- fantasy- land' in which only she and the Uchiha avenger existed and nobody else, especially a certain loud blonde…

"Teme?"

Hearing her crush's name from her annoying teammate, Sakura sighed. "Yes, Sasuke kun. Why can't you be more like…"

"WTF! Sasuke teme…" Naruto's cerulean eyes were as wide as saucer and his line of vision was nowhere focused on the pink haired kunoichi. Rather on something behind her back actually. "Whoa…."

It was the first time ever that Sakura had caught Naruto in awe of something and turning around to have a look at what that had rendered Naruto absolutely speechless, Sakura felt her soul float out of her body.

Both ninjas with wide blank eyes and jaws slacked was momentarily paralyzed in their every spot.

Even a prancing Lee that had skipped past them did nothing to help their statue- like being. Noticing his beloved standing so close, Lee inched closer and dropped a small pink peck on one his eternal crush's stone- like cheek. Blushing furiously, Lee turned away and skipped his way out of the hospital off to meet his team and beloved Gai sensei for more gruesome training. For once, Lee had actually believed that his spring off youth has finally arrived since his beloved Sakura did absolutely nothing to stop him from giving her a love- infused peck. Yep, Lee was definitely on cloud nine for the remainder of the day.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Sasuke s…" Hinata noticed the murderous look thrown from the taller man. "Sasuke…you're hurting me."

Sasuke ignored her plea and continued to drag her across the hallway towards the entrance of the stuffy and sickly smelling hospital. Man, how he hated the smell of hospital buildings. Hinata who was the one being dragged had to half run just to keep in track with Sasuke's fast and wide strides. Bumping into several hospital staff and patients, Hinata continuously bowed and apologized while Sasuke did not even bother to stop for a while so that the Hyuuga girl could walk on her own.

Female staffs and patients, especially the younger ones were sighing dreamily at the sight of their heavenly Uchiha Sasuke saunters pass them. Hinata however did not receive the same treatment. All the way through the hospital, Hinata could practically feel venomous and murderous glares and spiteful remarks thrown her way. Hinata sweatdropped at the feeling of it. It was just like yesterday that she was having a normal and peaceful life and in a matter of a split second of being seen dragged by the stoic Sasuke, her life would never be the same again.

Oh, joy.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**- HOKAGE'S OFFICE-**

"Uchiha san…the Hokage is in a meeting right now…please…"

BAM!

Tsunade woke up from her slumber at the sound of door to her office being violently slammed. Feeling pissed at having been rudely interrupted as she took her 'rest', Tsunade automatically fixed her eyes on her secretary that was supposed to keep anyone away from her. The tiny woman named Akane san, apologetically bowed at not being able to stop the intruder.

At the mentioning of the intruder, only did Tsunade turned around to have a look at who in Konoha had the nerve to disrupt her peace, and nobody and exactly nobody, challenges the fifth Hokage of Konoha, Tsunade sama or also known as the most powerful woman ninja in Konoha's history. Casting an eye upon the odd couple, Tsunade could help but let out an exasperated sigh.

Oh well, so much for hoping for a peaceful day.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"And what is the meaning of this, Hokage _sama_." growled Sasuke making the last word drip with sheer sarcasm.

Tsunade merely looked at the piece of scraggly paper that had definitely seen a better day before it landed in the hands of the angsty Uchiha heir. No doubt that the earlier crisp paper had been crumpled up by a furious Sasuke the moment he received it. Looking back up at her two intruders; a seething Uchiha and a sheepishly looking Hyuuga, Tsunade gave him the best answer she could muster at that very moment. "Exactly what is said there or has Naruto's density caught up on you as well?"

(From some unknown corners of the vast hidden village of leaf, our favourite kitsune sneezed violently and right into his bowl of ramen on top of it. Eww…)

"Do not ever compare me with Narutard," growled Sasuke menacingly.

"NARUTO IS NOT A RETARD!" screamed a flustered Hinata upon hearing her best friend be so cruelly rediculed. However, her sudden change of courage quickly dissipated and the spirited Hyuuga moments ago was replaced with the usual timid Hinata. Pointing her index fingers together, Hinata blushed furiously at the surprised looked from the other two occupants of the office. "I- I mean…it- its not- not nice t- to call Naruto kun a- a retard."

Tsunade's surprise was quickly replaced by a soft motherly expression. She was truly fond of her white- eyed apprentice and at how Hinata seemed to always be the one to stand up for Naruto. The purportedly weak Hinata protecting the unwanted demon boy. Like how a sister would watch over her brother's back without him realizing it.

Sasuke however was not exactly fond at Hinata's display of protectiveness for his loud teammate. Oh, sure he was aware of Hinata's infamous crush for the blonde kitsune but he had thought that was all in the past. That today, Hinata and Naruto were nothing more than close friends. _Then why is she backing up the dobe?_ The moment those thoughts entered his mind, Sasuke quickly shook the thought off. Why should he be bothered anyway with how the pathetic excuse of the Hyuuga kunoichi felt towards his teammate. It is not as if he (Sasuke) and Hinata had any feelings for each other anyway. Somehow, Sasuke could feel a string pull at his heart at the thought of Hinata still crushing for Naruto and he was clearly pissed by it. His emotion was reflected on his face with a deep scowl that was actually directed to nobody in particular.

However, Hinata who was clearly uncomfortable with the whole present scenario, had noticed the scowl that was clearly etched across Sasuke's handsome features and having known the sole Uchiha survivor since their academy years, Hinata very well new how dangerous a pissed off Sasuke can be. Awaiting the verbal assault that she expected to be hurled with, Hinata slightly hunched in fear.

However deep in heart, it was the feeling off guilt that was eating her up. Hinata, having spent some time being in his company, had come to recognize that the scowl on his face did not necessarily display anger or exasperation. In fact, all his emotion such as sadness, confusion, defense and others, were reflected with his famous scowl. She came to understand that Sasuke was never one that was good at expressing his emotions moreover showing them. In other words, Sasuke was rather like her. Hinata had somehow managed to recognize the fleeting sadness in his eyes and that image alone had suddenly tugged Hinata's heart. It was never in her intention to make him upset or anything. All she wanted to do was defend her close friend from being berated again but she did not know that her doing so had made Sasuke upset. Never in her life had Hinata wished to cause Sasuke sadness. He has had enough misery all his life as it is for her to come and add more to it.

Tsunade had sense the uncomfortable air settling about her office and decided that it was one of those 'butt- in- or- stand- there- forever' kind of situation. Clearing her throat to draw the attention of the other two occupants, Tsunade was glad to see some positive response from the Uchiha and Hyuuga. Well, if you can call a deep scowl and a scared peek positive anyway. Sighing again, Tsunade beckoned for the two ninjas to come closer so that she could clearly explain their mission to them. '_Should have known that Kakashi would be a lazyass to explain anything when giving his angsty student the scroll,'_ thought Tsunade.

Sasuke and Hinata inched towards the large wooden desk and waited for Tsunade to explain. Sasuke had already read through the scroll once and did not like at all what the mission was about while Hinata on the other hand had yet to know what the mission was about.

Looking at Hinata's confused expression, Tsunade sighed, "My guess is that Sasuke has not briefed you on the mission yet, has he, Hinata?"

Hinata slowly nodded while Sasuke simply grunted.

"That is your job to complete, Hokage sama. Not send that lazy excuse of a teacher to simply drop the scroll and walk off," complained Sasuke.

"Very well. Since your partner here is to dense to figure out the whole mission, Hinata, let me tell you that despite the looks of it, this mission is strictly A class, which means only the strongest shinobis are asked to complete it." Tsunade explained while looking straight at the two ninjas.

At the mentioning of the type of mission, Hinata felt a bit uneasy knowing just how weak she was for such a dangerous mission. Her white pupils started to dilate with fear and her hand automatically went towards her lips. _Why did Tsunade sama include me in this mission? I'm not really that strong of a shinobi compared to Sasuke. I'll only become a hindrance in this mission._

Tsunade having spent years training Hinata and Sakura as her new apprentices had come to know some of Hinata's gestures and at that very moment she was well aware of the insecurity that was going about in the Hyuuga heiress' head.

Tsunade's eyes softened as she looked at the girl whom she has come to considered like her own daughter, "Don't fret so much about the mission, Hinata. I have things all thought out."

"B- but…Hokage sama…" Hinata tried to convince Tsunade to drop her from the mission but Tsunade could prove to be a rather stubborn person as well.

Tsunade simply held her hand up as to say that her decision was final and no arguments will be tolerated. Looking straight at Hinata, not as the Hokage but as her teacher and mentor that had taken the once Hyuuga failure under her wings, Tsunade explained further, "I need you to be in this mission, Hinata. You're the main reason I accepted this mission from the start. Sasuke here is mainly to help make sure that mission runs smoothly."

"B- but can't Sakura take this mission instead?" asked Hinata.

Now, the whole time that Tsunade and Hinata was talking, Sasuke had not been giving much attention to their chit chat but at the very mention of his fuzzy- headed- pink- haired teammate, Sasuke immediately swiveled his head into Hinata's direction and had an incredulous look on his face. Turning back towards Tsunade, Sasuke addressed his superior with apparently not much respect, "Look, if the very minute Sakura joins the mission, or even the dobe, you can forget about me taking part in it. Arrest me, lock me up in jail, slash my wages, anything but I'm warning, Sakura or Naruto in, I'm out."

Tsunade closed her eyes and leaned back against her chair as if the whole ordeal was tiring her actually old body out. And she had not even introduced them to their client yet. However, no matter how exhausted she seemed with the whole business, Tsunade had a smile or probably smirk ghosted across her face.

Opening her light brown eyes, Tsunade addressed her two most trusted shinobis, "Don't worry. Nobody is going to be replaced in this mission and that's final." Slowly getting up from her chair to stand before the two ninja's, Tsunade beckoned for Shizune to bring their client in. "Well, seeing that you have yet to meet our client, I will give you some time to get acquainted with him. Shizune will be bringing him in shortly."

At the very mention of the word 'him', Sasuke's perfect face was once again plastered with a scowl. In his head, thoughts of a lousy old client that was too stupid to take care of himself were looming. Hell, it might be that old man Tazuna again from his genin days, except that from what he had heard around, the old man was rich enough these days to not take genins for dangerous missions as in the past.

Hinata on the other hand was fiddling with her fingers. Like Sasuke, she too was giving much thought of whom their client might be the moment Tsunade had mentioned the word 'him'. However, her thoughts were not as cruel as Sasuke's. In her girlish and timid head, images of a rich and quiet lord emerged and she was afraid that the man would not even approve of her on their very first meeting. In fact, the image was somewhat like her father, having not been exposed to many male companions before.

Deep in their thoughts, the two jounins were roused from their reverie when they heard Tsunade speak.

"Tsunade sama. I have brought you the client." bowed the Hokage's trusty right hand.

Tsunade nodded and turned towards the two jounins, "Well, Sasuke. Hinata. Let me introduce you to your client."

Sasuke and Hinata swiftly turned around to have a look at their client and all they saw standing at the door was Shizune with a wrapped up bundle in her arms.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Silence settled heavily upon the room as everything and everyone remained still. It was as if time had suddenly stopped ticking by. Shizune and the mysterious bundle near the door, Tsunade standing behind her desk and, Sasuke and Hinata in the middle of the room. All eyes were on the newcomer.

Sasuke being the smart and careful shinobi, looked hard at the bundle in Shizune's arms. His eyes squinted closely as he scrutinized the object from the distance. _What the hell is that? Don't tell me that is our client…_ while still starring at the bundle. A slight movement under the cloth that wrapped the 'thing' slightly moved, indicated that the 'thing' was indeed alive. Sasuke's eyebrow rose as his over active brain start running thoughts haywire_. Don't tell me that 'thing' is alive! Maybe it's a demon or some sort. Yeah, a vicious demon that many other people would want to get their hands on. _While still deep in his thoughts, Sasuke failed to realize that his partner in this mission had already quietly advanced closer towards Shizune and to try take a peek. Seeing the danger that might fall upon Hinata should she get closer with the 'demon', Sasuke was about to warn her, "Hinata. Don't…" but another sound beat him to it.

The silent room was suddenly surprised with a loud wail released by the bundle.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Sasuke, will you please turn your sharingan off. It's…distracting," asked Tsunade.

Sasuke, who had not realized that the sharingan had automatically activated itself the moment the wailing was heard, quickly turned it off. Damn, it was embarrassing to be so alarmed over such a small thing. Standing beside him was Hinata who was now holding their client as Shizune took her place beside Tsunade again. Glancing skeptically at his partner and their 'client', Sasuke asked the one question that had been plaguing his head.

"Why a baby, Tsunade sama?"

_**TBC**_

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Author's note**:

Dun dun dun…heh heh. So there. I leave this chapter with a cliffie as I have seen most fanfic authors love to do… so, everything will be explained in the next chapter (including the scene in the hospital that had Naruto and Sakura astounded). Yep, all mysteries will be unfolded next time and hopefully that will be soon. Actually I plan to try a finish the story in probably three or four more chapters but that has yet to be seen. Plus, this ficcie will most probably be accompanied by sequels, so keep those eyes open for them. Until then…SAYONARA!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: GOMENASAI 

I am so sorry that I took like forever to update this story of mine. Once again…gomenasai…but as I mentioned earlier, my practicum stint had taken like most of time as well as sanity away. That is what happens when you are to look over a group of 'Naruto's, 'Lee's, 'Kiba's and so many other genin like kids. And seriously, they are about 13 years old as well…it's really a miracle that I am still sane today.

Anyway, now that my practicum stint is done, I can finally sit down and concentrate on my fanfiction stories. So, please forgive me if this chapter is bad. I've been lacking practice in writing these days.

Enjoy. XD

**NOTES**:

'notes'- normal point of view

'_notes'_- Sasuke's/Hinata's thoughts

'**_notes'_**- Sasuke's/ Hinata's inner self doing the talking

PERSUASION  CHAPTER 5: PMS BLUES

**-KONOHA VILLAGE-**

"Please"

"No."

"Pretty please..."

"Which part of 'no' don't you understand?"

Hearing the answer, Hinata uncharacteristically huffed in irritance at the stubborn boy and tucking the baby in her arms, turned around to walk away. "Fine, I'll go find Sakura then. Maybe she will be willing to help me."

Throwing his head around to face the Hyuuga, Sasuke threw the girl a look that clearly said 'you wouldn't'.

Knowing very well what Sasuke was thinking, Hinata glared at him. Damn, her cycle must be nearing judging by her mood swings these days. "Oh, I will."

Now, the problem here is that part of the mission was that either one of them should always be by the baby's side. It does not matter if someone else gives a hand in taking care of the baby. As long as Hinata or Sasuke is there, all is well. Which in this case, if Sakura did take up the offer and Hinata left Sasuke to go settle a few final things…that means that our dear Uchiha heir will be left alone with the pink- haired monster and a demon baby that he despised with all his heart. Somehow, the more Sasuke thought about it, the more he felt that death sounded more appealing that being left high and dry with two monsters.

Inwardly shuddering, Sasuke folded his arms in front of his chest and stood hunched in front of the waiting Hyuuga. Pouting and eyeing the girl from under his dark bangs, Sasuke finally reluctantly mumbled an answer, "Fine."

Hinata's serious face immediately turned sunny at the mention of Sasuke's answer. Sasuke only threw her a dirty look as she smiled brightly at him while stretching her arms for Sasuke to take the baby. And to think that everyone thought the young Hyuuga heiress ass harmless and innocent…

Sasuke's mind screamed and ranted as he tugged at his hair like a lunatic. _She's evil. The Hyuuga woman is EVIL!!!!!! _

Reluctantly and awkwardly taking the baby as if it was a bag of trash, Sasuke narrowed his eyes in disgust as he caught the baby's big innocent grey eyes. The adult and infant kept direct eye contact for a while as Hinata simply stood by just in case Sasuke should suddenly throw the baby away like a candy wrapper and then say that it died of hunger. It was always best to stay safe.

Sasuke glared down at the baby.

The baby sucked its' thumb watching the Uchiha.

Sasuke's eyes became red and one tomoe slowly appeared.

The baby cooed in awe.

Hearing the baby release a sound, Sasuke's alarm system immediately went havoc as his sharingan blazed and swirled in full speed.

The baby simply giggled at the sight of the swirling commas. The soft happy giggles then slowly burst into joyful laughter with cute little snorts in it. The baby out stretched his short chubby hands wanting to reach for poor Sasuke's sharingan thinking that it was some fancy swirling toy.

Sasuke suddenly widened his eyes in alarm. _Great! Now this 'thing' wants my sharingan. Like hell!_

Hinata who had been watching from the sidelines all the while suddenly eventually grew alarmed of Sasuke's odd glare at the baby. She also noticed that her partner in the mission suddenly twitched so much, something that he rarely did and before anything unwanted could happen to the giggling baby in his arms, Hinata decided to step into the picture and take the baby off his hold. Temporarily anyways.

At the lost of the baby, Sasuke suddenly swirled his around to look at the person who had so swiftly removed the infant from his grasp. Not like he was complaining but… As if suddenly awaken from a deep trance, Sasuke saw a near- fuming Hinata standing in front of him with the wretched baby in her arms once again. The baby, oblivious at the tension going around had lost interest in Sasuke's sharingan simply continued giggling and tugging at Hinata's midnight blue locks instead.

"What?" asked an irritated Sasuke.

"…"

Sasuke irritably repeated his question at the glaring Hyuuga.

"What the hell…"

Hinata immediately interrupted him by shouting at him while poking a finger into Sasuke's well built chest. Hinata despite being a head shorter than the Uchiha currently did not feel an ounce intimidated by the stupefied Uchiha as he looked down at her. Neither did she realize that her finger was subconsciously filled with chakra, making the poking more hurtful.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS YOUR PROBLEM, UCHIHA!" screamed the petite kunoichi.

Sasuke tried to retort but Hinata had beat him at it, "I just asked you to look after a baby for a minute while I finish some business, but no…the great avenger had to go and be such an ass! Just what is going on in that head of yours Sasuke? This baby is our client dammit. OUR MISSION IS TO PROTECT HIM NOT KILL HIM!"

Sasuke freaked out looking at the berserk Hyuuga in front of him. Never had he seen the girl this vicious or hysterical as this. Hinata had always been sweet, shy, quiet and everything good. Not like this. At that very minute, his genius mind immediately clicked, something must be off. It just isn't like Hinata to loose her cool like this. Grabbing her poking hands, Sasuke tried to stabilize the hysterical Hinata, "Hinata, please…"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW. TRYING TO KILL ME INSTEA!? LET GO OF MY HAND, UCHIHA!" cried Hinata.

Sasuke tried to shake her out of her current state of mind, "Hinata. Get a grip of yourself!" but nothing he did would calm the kunoichi down. At the sound of both adults screaming and Hinata frantically thrashing about, the baby also wailed loudly, obviously terrified by the whole ruckus.

Reflecting on the current situation, Sasuke felt a heavy headache immediately approaching. Here was a screaming girl and a wailing baby and who was the one to look after them. Him. Uchiha Sasuke. The sole Uchiha survivor. The person who had been leading a lonesome life without much contact with any other form of human. So, what was a person to do when stuck in a situation like this? _Come on think, Sasuke. Think!_

So, acting on instinct rather than intelligence, without warning, Sasuke pulled Hinata's free arm forward and enveloped her in a tight embrace, hoping that the action alone would get her to shut up with the baby caught between them. Fiercely hugging the girl as if afraid that she would run away any minute, Sasuke buried his face into her hair. _Hmm, lavender_.

Sure, Hinata did quiten at the close proximity but suddenly out of the blue, Sasuke felt his shirt get wet with warm liquid seeping through. Looking down at her, Sasuke felt Hinata grip the back of his shirt in a tight grip and her head and body slightly shivering followed by soft sobs.

**_Now look what you've done, genius_**, chided his inner self. **_You just had to be a perverted ass and go make a girl cry. Smooth going, Sasuke. Real smooth…_**

_Oh, just shut up will, ya!_

Hey, I'm not the genius here…although technically, I am you and you are me… 

_Since when did you become such a chatterbox?_ Sasuke mentally glared at inner Sasuke for better measure. _Why can't you just be broody as usual!_

Inner Sasuke simply shrugged nonchalantly as he sat far away reading 'Konoha Playboy: Christmas 2005 Special Edition' with a pair of glasses on.

_Fine then! Be the ass you are_. Sasuke stomped off.

Still reading the pornographic magazine, inner Sasuke sighed. **_Hey, that's your job of being one. I'm just your 'innocent' inner self. Why oh, why am I stuck in such a dense mind…_**

Returning back from his 'conversation' with his own conscience, Sasuke then noticed a now silent Hinata leaning into his shoulder for support. The torrential flow of tears had ceased and Sasuke had noticed that even the little tyke was quiet. Looking down between the two jounin, Sasuke saw the baby cuddled up into Hinata's ample bosom with one thumb in his mouth and his other hand holding onto one of her globes.

**_Wow, lucky little monster!_** Whistled inner Sasuke. **_That rack must be really squishy and soft and so…_**

Feeling a nosebleed nearing, Sasuke immediately the released perverted thoughts (mostly given by his inner self) of his partner in mission. It just would not do to have people or mostly Hinata see is perverted side.

…_**wonder what it looks like bare?**_

_Shut up!_

Wrong move. Sasuke noticed it too late that he had said the last sentence out loud. Looking down again, Sasuke saw Hinata look up at him in hurt etched across her perfect features with tears brimming around her eyes and those cupid bow lips quivering in sadness. Great, now she thinks that I was screaming at her, Sasuke mentally groaned.

"I- I'm s- sorry, Sasuke kun..."

"Huh?" asked Sasuke, not understanding why Hinata was even apologizing in the first place. He was the one who should be apologizing.

Hinata however took the reply differently and slowly stuttered, "I-I-I was h- harsh w-w-w-with you. (Hiccup) I-I-I shouldn't h-h-have sc-sc- screamed at you. (Hiccup)" her frail body shook with the hiccups as Sasuke saw her desperately hold herself from crying some more.

Sasuke smiled very slightly (although the smile resembled his smirk more) at the girl inside his arms. Hugging her closer as to give her comfort, Sasuke leaned his cheek on her head.

"Look, Hinata chan. I know something is bothering you. But I won't pretend that I know what it is." Looking down to see her head, Sasuke lifted her face so that she was looking straight into his black eyes. "If you are ready to tell me…I'm here for you."

Hinata bore her eyes straight into his, as if trying to look for traces of mockery or pity…but none was there. Hinata felt a small smile crept into her puffy face (the crying and PMSing, remember) and leaned her head into his shoulders. He was sincere about his offer. Sighing of contentment knowing there was one person who at least believes in her, Hinata breathed softly into his shoulders.

"Thank you."

Sasuke having heard the quite gratitude smiled and let her lean on him for a while. She could use the warmth for a while. Heck, HE could use the warmth as well. Years of living alone without anyone by his side to care for him (and no, his rabid fangirls does not count!), Sasuke forgot just how comforting it can be to be in physical touch willingly with another person.

"That doesn't mean I forgive you about that kiss, though" said Hinata silently.

Sasuke, slightly startled by her sudden voice, broke from embrace to see her face. _Still puffy_. Confused, Sasuke cocked his head to his right, "Which kiss? Last night…yesterday…or maybe…"

Hinata exasperatedly interrupted him while shifting the amazingly still sleeping baby into her other arm. _Geez, he sure is heavy_. "The kiss at the hospital."

"The hospital?" Sasuke was having serious bouts of amnesia.

Uncharacteristically rolling her eyes, "Yes, the hospital. In front of my office. Remember ?"

Scrutinizing Hinata's face as if by looking at her alone could refresh his memories, realization suddenly dawned him. Smirking, Sasuke inched his face closer to the blushing Hyuuga, "Oh…THAT kiss. Of course, I remember."

Hinata's redden cheeks darkened by the increasingly close proximity with the Uchiha survivor that very minute. Thinking of a quick retort for him, Hinata racked her brains for ideas, " '_oh'_. Is that all you can say! '_Oh'_..."

"Why are you suddenly so defensive? Hmm… Hina chan?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, their faces still so close that one slight move, they'd be kissing again.

Hinata's patience had grown thinner by the minute. Usually, there was no way at all that she would lose her mind like this much less throw a tantrum about like this.

"Defensive. Defensive you ask! Sasuke, you had just kissed me in front of nearly everybody in the hospital! And you ask me why I am so DEFENSIVE!" hissed a seething Hinata.

Sasuke merely left his eyebrow quirked, clearly saying 'so…'

Hinata simply stared at him in disbelieve. _Gosh, was he so infuriating!_

Huffing angrily, Hinata maliciously placed the baby who was still asleep in Sasuke's arms and turned around to walk of as would have done earlier if not for a certain Uchiha, leaving the dumbfounded Sasuke looking at the detestable bundle in his arms and the retreating girl a few feet ahead of him.

Inner Hinata laughed evilly at her well…evilness.

**_Haha…that'll teach that arrogant ass-wipe to not mess around with a PMSing Hyuuga Hinata! Haha!!!_**

Meanwhile, back with our favorite avenger…

Still trying to get over his initial shock of the day, Sasuke glanced down at the sleeping baby who was cuddling into his hard built chest with one thumb still stuck in his baby mouth.

_One would imagine that kids will actually suffocate from sucking on their thumb for so long. _

_Well, at least it's not grabbing my tits._

_**Hmphh, like you even have one, dumb ass.**_

_Of course I do._

**_Sasuke, you have male tits. Those are nothing like big female boobies. Now if you don't mind, I need to get back to my Playboy Mansion game. _**

Sasuke sweat dropped. He never thought that he'd have such a perverted inner self.

Still standing in the very same spot that Sasuke and Hinata had their first mutual argument, Sasuke was for once at lost of what he was supposed to do with a six month old baby and no woman to help. Well, technically, he did one hand at reach, but she just had to be a normal female and suffer what men dread most- PMS.

_Fuck everyone and everything! _Sasuke mentally screamed.

**_Nah, I'd rather do only Hinata chan, thank you._**

Sasuke groaned in frustration…

TBC

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Oh well, that's just about it for now… at least it is. And yes, I know that it is slightly shorter compared to my previous chapters but I'm still trying recovering from what I call a writer's block.

About the characters' OOCness…especially our sweet Hinata, well, there is actually a reason behind that. All this will slowly be revealed in the coming chapter(s). As for that small incident at the hospital (you know, the one where Naruto and Sakura had witnessed), I hope that answered it. Well, yeah, not much fluff and romance going about in this chapter…in fact it should classified as angst but hey, our Sasuhina characters are human too. Besides change is good.

So drop in a comment…or two… and I'll see what I can do. Anything to make the readers happy. (Damn, I sound like a frikkin' politician)

So…ADIOS!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes:

I'll leave what I have to say at the end of the story so that you enjoy the story without further due.

**NOTES**:

'notes'- normal point of view

'_notes'_- Sasuke's/Hinata's thoughts

'**_notes'_**- Sasuke's/ Hinata's inner self doing the talking

PERSUASION 

**From the previous chapter:**

_Still standing in the very same spot that Sasuke and Hinata had their first mutual argument, Sasuke was for once at lost of what he was supposed to do with a six month old baby and no woman to help. Well, technically, he did one hand at reach, but she just had to be a normal female and suffer what men dread most- PMS._

_Fuck everyone and everything! Sasuke mentally screamed._

_**Nah, I'd rather do only Hinata chan, thank you.** _

_Sasuke groaned in frustration…_

**Now, continuing with the story…..**

**CHAPTER 6 : I WANT MY MOOMMIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

-**Ichiraku ramen stand-**

"Mmghh ffuh!?"

Sakura sighed into her upturned palm, "Let me translate that for you, Kiba." Throwing Naruto an irritated glance (oh, she got lots of practice from our favorite avenger, alright), Sakura just had to add for emphasize, "Unfortunately, our great future Hokage is having speech impediments at the very moment."

Naruto could simply grin sheepishly with strands of beef ramen hanging from his mouth, "Blghh mmfgng memmphh!" (Translation: _Thanks, my wife_.)

Feeling a vein knot in her head, Sakura screamed and bonked right on his head at his very statement, or rather slur… "I WILL NOT and I mean exactly NEVER going to be your wife, Narutard!"

Kiba, who had been sitting on the sidelines with his dear Akamaru all this while, simply went on enjoying his steaming bowl of ramen. Shaking his head, Kiba patted his favorite companion on the head, "Only Sakura would understand what Naruto ever says. Sometimes I wonder if they have something going on that none of us know about."

"WOOF! WOOF!"

"Yeah. I get what you mean. It's either they are going to keep hating each other or end up with a tow of kids one day."

Done with making Naruto get her point as well as giving him a few bruises her and there, Sakura managed to catch strands of Kiba's conversation with Akamaru. Turning swiftly around (Sakura was sitting between Naruto and Kiba) and throwing an accusatory pointer finger at him, Sakura then hysterically screamed, "What are you talking about me and Naruto for!? It's not like anyone else can understand what your mutt is talking about anyway. Only YOU understand him!"

At the word 'MUTT', Akamaru growled at the pink haired freaking kunoichi.

At that very moment, Kiba could only look at Sakura, his eyes half frowning in a bored look, "What got up her ass? Damn, those two sure are nutcases…the Uchiha included."

Somewhere else with our favorite avenger, "Achoo! Achoo!! Somebody must be talking behind my back."

The baby also lightly sneezed at the very sight of the sneezing Uchiha towering him. " 'Chew!!!"

At the very wonder, Chibi inner Sasuke piped in, "**_Must be our lovely Hinata. She must be thinking of how HAWT we are. How she wants to drag and tie us up to the bed posts and…"_**

"_Enough. Hinata would never think of us like THAT! She'd rather die and go to heaven first_."

Sulking in a dark corner, Sasuke drew imaginary circles on the floor with his fingers, **_"Well, you never know. It's always the quiet ones."_**

Sasuke sighed at his pathetic inner self, "_Why me? Why_? _What did I ever do to deserve this_?"

Looking towards his pathetic looking inner self, that was still squatting in the corner, Sasuke asked rather weakly, " _Where did you even get an idea like that anyway?_"

Looking up, Chibi inner Sasuke immediately cheered up and went to rummage a beaten up trunk full of stuff that only heavens know. Skipping towards Sasuke who was standing quite far away… **_"THIS! This very issue of Konoha Playboy: S&M Special Edition has everything you need to know about bondage and stuff. Look, this babe of a model here even looks like our Hinata- chan… sans her Hyuuga eyes, of course."_**

Sweatdropping, Sasuke simply stood quiet and shook his head while looking at his grinning inner self, "Why do I even bother asking..."

Meanwhile, back at Konoha's favorite ramen stand (is there even another ramen stand anyway?) our blonde kitsune along with his pink haired teammate and mutt- talking friend was having a semi- argument over the latest gossip to plaque Konoha.

"You don't say." Kiba stated chin propped on his palms with a bored- to- death look plastered on his tattooed face.

Sakura nodded excitedly with her eyes wide, "I'm telling you, this one is true. It is! It is!"

Naruto also bobbed his head up and down to emphasize the truth of it all. "Nghh! Nghh!"

"Well, I still find it hard to believe, you know. I mean, this is not just any person we're talking about."

"Kiba. I'm telling you. Sasuke is having an affair with Hinata! I saw it with my very own eyes. Right, Naruto?"

"Nnghh." Naruto nodded with ramen noodles flying about, sending droplets of chicken soup around.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!! You're spoiling my hair, dammit!" cried Sakura as her fist automatically flew to bonk Naruto on the head again.

Come to think of it, Naruto was pretty much lucky to have the Kyuubi in him because at the rate going on, any normal human would have gone cuckoo already by half the amount that Sakura keeps hitting Naruto. But then again, whoever said that the inhabitants of Konohagakure were normal. Konoha citizens moreover shinobis were anything but normal.

Sighing for the tenth time in just that one hour of the day, Kiba took out a monetary note from his wallet and left it near his ramen bowl. Taking Akamaru with him, Kiba silently exited the noisy ramen stall. Normally, he would also be one of those noisy people but he was to tired to even bother today, thanks to the mission he had just returned. "Come on, we have sleep to catch on rather than listen to some stupid gossip circulation. Feh, can you even imagine it, Akamaru? Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Our little Hinata. Kissing Sasuke. Sakura and Naruto are more cuckoo than I thought they were."

"Woof!" barked Akamaru and silently and tiredly, both master and pet trudged the dusty roads of Konoha towards the haven of their beds.

Meanwhile…

In a nearby building down Konoha district, two ladies were apparently deep in conversation and thought.

"Hinata chan, you know that I could not help you here. The mission is already given and dealt with."

"B- but, Tsunade sama…why me…me...Hyuuga Hinata."

Sighing, Tsunade felt extremely tempted to reach for the hidden bottle of sake in her desk but then again, it would not do at all to have her subordinates witness her bad drinking habit..at least while on duty that is.

"Let me ask you something, Hinata," said Tsunade while resting her chin in both her laced fingers propped on her desk.

Hinata, sitting quietly in the single chair opposite her ruler, nodded.

"Why not you? Are you having some sort of problem with Sasuke that I do not know of?"

Hinata could only gape at the blonde woman in front of her. Problem? She. Have. A. Problem. … with the sole Uchiha massacre survivor!

Looking at the gaping Hyuuga, Tsunade knew just how long it would take for the kunoichi to eventually tell her the real reason behind her refusal of doing the mission with Sasuke but being the stubborn woman that she is known to be, Tsunade also had a few tricks rolled up her sleeves. Now, to just bring the Hyuuga to talk…

"Well, unless you are going to spill it out, there is nothing that I can do to help you here, Hinata."

"HE'S A PERVERT!"

Opening her eyes, Tsunade looked at her apprentice as if she had just grown another extra head. "I beg your pardon."

Embarrassed by her sudden outburst, Hinata bowed in shame and squeaked, "Sasuke's a pervert. He freaks me out."

Finally, comprehending what the young Hyuuga was talking about, Tsunade chuckle as she relaxed into the backrest of her plush chair. Her chuckles soon erupted into fits of snorts that soon evolved into hysterical laughter.

Hinata only looked her superior with a confused expression stamped on her forehead. _Did I just say something funny just ?_

Answering her question was of course her thrust0worthy and outward inner Chibi Hinata. Huffing and crossing her arms while looking at Tsunade laughing her head off, she simply exclaimed, **_Nah, she's just high on intoxication. Must be the sake she tries to hide all the time._**

_How did you know about that?_

Inspecting her very immaculate nails, Chibi Hinata replied, **_Oh, I have my ways_**.

Leaving her inner consciousness for a moment, Hinata was once again brought to attention when she realized that Tsunade's laughter had ceased.

Wiping away a stray tear, Tsunade wheezed, as she tried to smile at the confused looking Hyuuga. "Huhu…Sorry about that, Hinata chan. I guess I had to get it out of my system someday."

Hinata nodded her head. She knew very well how stressful it was having to shoulder the duties of a leader, moreover the leader of a whole village. Sometimes it was nice to be able to break away from the strain for once…but even that had to be calculated. Having the wrong audience during that brief moment of insanity could prove disastrous in many ways. Many…many dreadful ways.

Thankful for the girl's understanding, Tsunade leaned over the table and beckoned the Hyuuga closer. Walking closer, Hinata stopped inches from the table and waited for the Hokage to talk.

Watching the inquisitive look on Hinata's face, Tsunade smirked, "Well then Hinata, let me tell you a secret about our dear Sasuke, ne."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Several hours later)

"WAAAH!!!" cried the baby while thrashing around in Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke on the other hand was also on the verge of crying. Hiding himself and the baby deep in the woods where nobody would have to witness him, the great remaining Uchiha, make a total ass of himself for having no clue of how to care for a baby. Nope. No way in heaven…or hell…was that ever going to happen.

At the very moment, all that could be seen was a defeated Uchiha sitting quite pathetically slouching on a rotting tree stump with a crying and screaming baby in his arms. Over them, a gloomy atmosphere was cast. Right then and there, even if a total dope were to suddenly attack them, Sasuke would be too disheartened to fight back.

It wasn't like he didn't try many things. As ignorant as he is when it comes to parenting or babysitting, at least Sasuke was smart enough to know that a screaming baby equals to a hungry or wet baby. Wet the little devil definitely was not because Sasuke had already checked the baby's diaper…rather hesitantly and sloppily to say of course. So that leaves only one more explanation….which Sasuke definitely had no way of knowing how to go about doing it.

Breast feeding the baby.

Ooh…how much he, the Great Uchiha Sasuke, wished that his partner in mission was here with him. At least she had breasts.

**_Right o', my mate! And not to mention big ones too!_** piped in the Chibi inner Sasuke.

Sighing in despair, Sasuke mentally chided his inner self, "_Fuck off. I don't really need that pervertness right now_."

Completely, ignoring him, inner Sasuke started gyrating his hips back and forth shouting, **_Yeah, Hina baby! Yeah!_**

So, once again, zooming on our dear Sasuke…

He sat slumped on a rotting tree stump with a hungry loud baby in the slowly darkening forest…with no real women's tits to feed the baby. It seemed as if the great Kami above had been angry with him for reasons that only Kami knows and just had to choose this very moment to punish him.

As they all say, even the strongest of humans occasionally succumb to moments of weaknesses and unknowingly to Sasuke, a lone tear trickled down his pale cheeks.

And at that very moment, Sasuke broke. Broke into many unmanly pieces…

"I want my mommieeeee……" our avenger wailed silently with the baby's cries emanating in the background.

_**TBC**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hmm…truthfully speaking, I don't really like how this chapter is done but at the moment, that is all my brain is able to produce. However, I sincerely hope that it wasn't that bad. Anyway, yeah, I know that there isn't much Sasuhina going on in this chapter but I kinda of like to show the many emotions of the characters and not just zoom on sudden romance and hentai. No, Sasuke is going to have to earn Hinata's love…Nyah hahaha…Ain't I the evilest!!! Move Orochimaru baka! I AM NOW OFFICIALLY THE QUEEN OF THE BAD ASS! Nyah hahaha!!

Ahem…anyway back to my notes (this section keeps getting longer doesn't it…sweatdrops), I truly apologize for the million light years of lateness in updating this fic and I will accept any form of flame (but too much may just end me up in the asylum resulting with this fic hanging half way through).

Right now, I kinda have a new obsession…DEIDARA KUN!!!! (Squeals) coughs…although Sasuhina is still tops of my Naruto pairings preference. Anyway, enough babbling for now. Until next time…

Ja ne.


	7. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Yeah, I know an author's note is boring and irritating to an extent, especially when you're actually anticipating the new installation and stuff, but this I really really gotta say this…

I FINALLY OVERCAME MY WRITER'S BLOCK! For "_Subtle Coaxing_" (which was previously under the title "_Persuasion_")of coarse.

It really means a lot to me to have overcome the mental block and see this story go kaput because "_Subtle Coaxing_" is one of my pride and joy in this thread.

So, basically what I'm trying to say here is that, look forward to the latest chapter of "Subtle Coaxing" which I hope will be able to be posted within this week.

Btw: should I remain with the title "_Subtle Coaxing_" or should I revert to the old title, "_Persuasion_"?


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTES**:

'notes'- normal point of view

'_notes'_- Sasuke's/Hinata's thoughts

'_**notes'**_- Sasuke's/ Hinata's inner self doing the talking

**PERSUASION **

**From the previous chapter:**

_He sat slumped on a rotting tree stump with a hungry loud baby in the slowly darkening forest…with no real women's tits to feed the baby. It seemed as if the great Kami above had been angry with him for reasons that only Kami knows and just had to choose this very moment to punish him._

_As they all say, even the strongest of humans occasionally succumb to moments of weaknesses and unknowingly to Sasuke, a lone tear trickled down his pale cheeks._

_And at that very moment, Sasuke broke. Broke into many unmanly pieces…_

"_I want my mommieeeee……" our avenger wailed silently with the baby's cries emanating in the background._

**CHAPTER 7: SORRY**

Somewhere in the deep Konoha forest, where no man lived or dared roam, walked two dark haired shinobis. Walking in a line, it seemed more like the person in front was walking while the one at the back was lightly running…probably trying to keep up…or catch up with the latter.

"U- Uchiha s-san…" our little lavender eyed kunoichi slightly shouted from behind her mission partner. Having to carry a huge backpack which she had filled with stuff that she deemed necessary for an averagely 'not so long, not so short-term mission', our dear Hyuuga was finally understanding as to why her quiet Uchiha partner decided to travel light. This baggage on her back was hindering her in the sense of speed (common physics here peeps: weight resistance, thus less speed) and not to mention, her back was already silently crying out in pain.

"…" no reply came from the Uchiha in front of her.

At least the Uchiha was doing her a favour by carrying the baby for her…and no, he did not offer.

Sasuke more like never parted from the baby ever since she had left him with little Tokio back there in the village. Well, this circumstance would normally be fine and probably a positive start for their collaborative mission…but there was one snag.

Sasuke had not spoken to her. AT ALL.

And that really bugged our Hyuuga heiress.

(Tired gasps) "U-U-Uchiha s-san…"

"…"

That was it, Hinata even though she was usually the quiet one among the famed rookie nine in Konoha, but even she too had a certain limit to her utmost patience.

Or was it that she was starting to trust and enjoy the company of the stoic yet occasionally perverted Uchiha…

"UCHIHA SASUKE!!!" Hinata's patience finally burst. Standing still with her knapsack slumped on the ground, feet slightly apart, and fists on her hips, at that very moment, Hinata looked ready to kill something or someone…whoever was unfortunate enough to dare cross her path.

"…" the Uchiha stopped his tracking but did nothing else to acknowledge the unusual shout fro the timid girl behind him.

Sensing him stop, Hinata slowly walked towards Sasuke while dragging her knapsack, stopping barely inches from colliding into the Uchiha's broad back. Softening her eyes, Hinata quietly asked, "or you ok, Sasuke…kun?"

Sasuke still remained silently and unmoving even with the slowly awakening baby in his arms. Hever, there was something about the tone in Hinata's last question that slightly thawed the ice prince's frozen heart.

Thinking that she must have done something wrong for Sasuke to suddenly behave so stony, Hinata slowly whispered, "I'm sorry." Her still lowered, Hinata quietly snaked her lithe arms around him, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Hinata chanted repeatedly like some mantra while her grip on his shirt in front slowly tighten. Teardrops, slowly began to unnoticedly trickle down her white alabaster cheeks seeping right into the dark fabric of Sasuke's shirt. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. It was my entire fault. I'm so sorry. I'm…"

Her continuous heart wrenching sobs and apologies was suddenly interrupted when she felt that all of a sudden, instead of her embracing Sasuke's back just earlier before, she was now the one being embraced into a gentle hug that conveyed more meaning that words ever could. Slightly, astonished at first, Hinata tried to digest the whole situation currently taking place and frankly, no logical rationale registered her as of yet.

"Baka, Hina."

That was it.

That was the one sound that at that very moment that Hinata had only wished to hear. That deep yet assuring tone that had somehow haunted her thoughts subconsciously these past few days. The one voice that kept away her usual nightmares at night.

Hinata was very sure then that she had just fallen into a bigger trouble.

She was falling for THE Uchiha Sasuke.

And the feeling felt so good.

_**TBC**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Wll, I'm in a rush so I've got nothing much too say except that I'm extremely sorry that it is short this time, especially after a year long of un-updating this fic.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter though I can't really say that I like it that much but at least it's a start to Hinata and Sasuke's relationship.

So…ADIOS!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTES**:

'notes'- normal point of view

'_notes'_- Sasuke's/Hinata's thoughts

'_**notes'**_- Sasuke's/ Hinata's inner self doing the talking

'**notes'**- flashback

**PERSUASION **

**From the previous chapter:**

"_Baka, Hina."_

_That was it._

_That was the one sound that at that very moment that Hinata had only wished to hear. That deep yet assuring tone that had somehow haunted her thoughts subconsciously these past few days. The one voice that kept away her usual nightmares at night._

_Hinata was very sure then that she had just fallen into a bigger trouble._

_She was falling for THE Uchiha Sasuke._

_And the feeling felt so good._

**CHAPTER 8: GOING IN FOR THE KILL **

" A- ano…S-Sasuke kun…erm…"

Looking down at the young girl that he held in his arms annoyingly, Sasuke scowled his usual trademark scowl. "What now, Hinata?" Boy, should she be lucky that he is even having her in his arms. No girl has yet to be bestowed such privileges from the Uchiha survivor.

Playing with her fingers as was her old habit when she was nervous, Hinata shyly glanced up from behind her bangs giving Sasuke only glimpses of her lavender hued orbs. "A-ano…you're not mad a-at m-me anymore…a-are you?" Hinata bravely asked as she watched her Uchiha partner's handsome face for any tell tale of what and how he might be feeling at her emotional outburst. 

No sign. Our famous Uchiha remained as poker- face as ever. That is as much as one is able to do so while having a squirming baby in one's arm.

Yes, Sasuke was as impossible to read as ever.

"Are you?" finally came a reply from him. But it was not one that Hinata had been expecting.

"E-eto?" Hinata asked confusedly while tilting her head to one side, giving the Uchiha a tremendously cute and tempting vision.

And it was then, that inner chibi Sasuke had to appear and make things worse for our poor alpha male.

**POOF**! Emerges inner chibi Sasuke, this time clad in a glittering Elvis Presley white suit.

_**Yeah, baby! The master of rock and roll…if you get what I mean **_(insert flirty voice and flirtier glance) _**is in da house! BOOM BABY!**_ (Cookies for those who can guess from which Disney cartoon is the quote from.)

Sasuke mentally sighed. Great, now his lunatic inner persona decides to show up and of course at the worst times, as per usual.

_Pipe down, Sasuke! Nobody can even see you here except for me and I'm already half way to going permanently blind from also those hideous sequins. What 'king of rock and roll'? You can't even sing an Elvis song decently._

_**Shush! Who are you who dare insult the king of rock and roll. You imbecile.**_

Sasuke remained quite before shrugging of and throwing Lil' Sasu a remark_. Suit yourself then. But don't come begging to me once I get Hinata all to myself. And that definitely is in no ' platonic' sense…if you get my drift that is._

Turning towards his master in a scandalously shocked way, Sasuke pointed his chubby little pointy finger, _**"Y-you wouldn't dare…"**_

Sasuke open one of his eyes that he had previously closed, _"Why would I not?"_

Heaving with heavy pants Lil Sasuke huffed as he finally gave in. _**"Fine, fine. I'll take off this stupid cheap costume. It was getting too itchy anyway." **_

Sasuke rolled his eyes as his little persona frantically and not so patiently discard the glittery suit off. Sasuke sighed as Lil Sasuke ranted frustratedly as a zip got stuck on the fly of his white bell-bottoms,_ "If I may ask, why exactly do you have that suit anyway?"_

Fuming as he tried to unzip his pants, Lil Sasuke threw at Sasuke a glare that was supposed to look dangerously intimidating but ended up looking cute_**"No, you may not. But just in case you were wondering…I had bought this suit for Halloween, you dolt. And it cost me a bomb too."**_

Sasuke twitched at the piece of information,_ "Exactly from where did you purchase the suit and why?"_

Lil Sasuke looked a Sasuke as if he had just arrived Mars,_ " __**I got it from that creepy stall called Lil' Oro and as to why, to scare people off, duh. What are you? A Martian? It's Halloween. Time to scare the shit of some people. Does that answer your question, chachi."**_

Sasuke was quiet for a while as he stood with his arms crossed looking at his inner chibified self.

And then, he spoke_. "Halloween was last year. And one more thing, who the hell were you thinking of scaring in that white suit?"_

It was then Lil' Sasuke midway halted midway his action of taking his pants to look at Sasuke sheepishly._**"Errr…old grannies…that live with cats…maaaybe…"**_

Sasuke simply scoffed at the lame excuse that his inner persona was able to churn out which without a doubt had our Lil' Sasuke enraged.

"_**HEY! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW HALLOWEEN WAS LAST YEAR! BESIDES IT WAS LIL' OROCHI THAT SUGGESTED I WEAR THIS COSTUME THAT WAS GUARANTEED TO SCARE EVERYONE OFF WITH A BANG."**_

"_One, get a calendar. A new one. Two, Lil' Orochi, if he is anything like his master is, is a perverted slithery pedophile that likes looking at stupid boys wear shitty clothes like that so that they can jerk off to their sick fantasy of it!" _Sasuke slowly had his voice raised the more he tried to get reasoning into his inner persona_. "AND YES, HE DOES KEEP PICTURES OF NAKED LITTLE BOYS PLAYING RUBBER DUCKIES IN THE BATHTUB!"_

_Sniff…sniff…_

_(Sasuke) "…."_

"_**Bwaaahhhhhh! I don't wanna marry Snakey man….bwaaaahhhhh"**_cried Lil Sasuke as he sat slumped on the floor with his hands rubbing his eyes all the while wailing a fountain of tears.

At first Sasuke remained still in his spot with a black umbrella sheltering his head from the torrential teardrops from his psychotic and slightly idiotic inner self. Yet, thanks to his inner conscious and thanks to his mother's up bringing while she was still alive, Sasuke decided against being such an ass towards his own inner persona. Slowly walking towards his persona (hands in his pockets of course), Sasuke stopped right in front of Lil' Sasuke and crouched, with his umbrella still acting as a shield from the heavy downpour of rain…whoops, I mean teardrops.

"_Hey…" _Sasuke said rather gently, remotely not knowing at all of how to handle a wailing child-like innerself.

Hearing Sasuke deep baritone-like voice, Lil Sasuke ceased his crying to peer one of his chibified huge dark eyes from behinds his grubby fist as he softly sniffed as he tried his best to stop crying. However, looking up at Sasuke in front of him gave him another effect instead.

"_**WAAAHHH! SASUKE NII-SANNN! I DON'T WANNA MARRY OROCHI! WAAAA!"**__ Lil' Sasu wailed._

Massaging his temple as to ease an oncoming headache, Sasuke being rather out of character, gently pulled the little boy into his arms as he whispered comforting words that he thought would pacify the little boy-persona._ "There now. Nobody's going to marry anybody here…especially to that creepy pedophile." _And that is how Sasuke ended up playing the comforting 'nii san' role that he had never guessed he would one day have to.

"_Look… as much as I would like to chat with you, I really gotta get back to Hinata. I think with all those mind lapse that I keep having when she's around, she's gonna think that I'm half gone by now, you know…a loony."_

Hiccupping as he tried to let go of he's current source of security, Lil Sasu wiped his red as- a result of furious bawling- and tried to look as grown up as he could. _**"(Hic) I-I know (hic) what you m-mean…g-go to her. (Hic) I'll be f-fine…(hic) Ain't no crazy lunatic g-going to g-get me! I'm the mighty Lil Sasu after all!(hic)"**_ the little boy exclaimed with thumbs up in the air…rather similar two a pair of rather green looking Konoha ninjas.

Kneeling down to pat the little boy's rather unruly head, Sasuke smirked his infamous grin, _"Yeah, you do that. I know I can count on you."_

Grinning widely, _**"Of course you can…but I wonder if I can about you. You don't seem to even be landing yourself a decent woman what more a lay."**_

"_What's that supposed to mean!"_

Lil Sasu shrugged.

Sasuke smirked as he walked off, _"I'll be back to check on you, squirt."_

"_**Yeah…yeah. Whatever."**_

-Back with Hinata-

"S-Sasuke…Sasuke…"

"…"

"Sa-suke…" 

"…"

"UCHIHA SASUKE! WAKE UP!" Hinata growing more and more desperate and scared with each passing moment that her mission partner remained unresponsive. "W-wake up…"quiet sobs gently came from the quiet woman. 

The baby had been put on the ground so that she could focus on her partner for a while.

Gentle racks of sobs gradually emitted from the young Hyuga, "(sob) Sa-suke…p-please wake up…p-please…"

Lifting her head to look at her partner for any trace that he might have heard her pleas, Hinata realized that Sasuke looked as if he was experiencing an out of body kind-of thingy. Furiously whipping her tears away with the sleeve of her black shirt, Hinata studied Sasuke's far away state of mind as she tried to recall whatever lessons about out- of- body occurrences. Something told her that she had been briefed about this sort of happening by Kurenai sensei back when she was simply a genin. _"Damn it! Why is it that when you need to remember something, nothing comes to mind. Think, Hinata! Think!"_

Scrunching her face into fully concentration, Hinata did not realize that her grip on both the Uchiha's arms had also increased. 

"_What was it now…gen-gen something… let's see and art of mind manipulation…hrmmm… what did Kurenai sensei say about mind manipulation…gensu…gensitsi..genjutsu…Yeah! That's it. Genjutsu!"_

Looking at Sasuke's eyes, determined to bring him mentally back, Hinata started racking her brain further for ways of relieving a person of genjutsu attacks. Remembering something about Kurenai sensei saying when a person is under a genjutsu spell, if he or she is unable to break out of it themselves, other people should do it by having physical contact. _Hmmm…I think there was more that sensei had said…hmm…oh yes, the extent of a genjutsu determines how much physical contact should be put into helping the said victim emerge from the mental bindings. _

Looking at Sasuke, Hinata scrunched her face in calculating her next move now that she knew that her partner was suffering a genjutsu attack. 

"……"

"……"

Pearly eyes widened as Hinata found the perfect solution after remembering a part of a chat with her best friend, the rambunctious Inuzuka Kiba himself. Hinata wasted no time in executing her next actions. She had a friend cum mission partner to save after all.

Tip toeing so that she stood taller…

**FLASHBACK**

"**When trying to get a guys attention…especially one that you know and like, words and sayings don't really work. Sorry, but for guys, it's all about the action."**

"**S-so, what do I do? Wave my hands and jump up and down?" asked Hinata with her tilt to one side, a sure sign of her current confusion.**

"**No! No! You do NOT do that. Especially you," said the dog nin as he eyed his 'teammate- who- was- also- like- a- younger- sister- to- him's body briefly, especially her upper body. Turning back to his bowl of ramen, Kiba muttered, "You'll only put the poor guy into a further state of mindlessness if you do that."**

"**A-ano…t-then what should I do, then?" Hinata was becoming more and more desperate. Her partner and also mission, namely Sasuke, kept lapsing on her to the point that Hinata felt that she definitely had to do something about it.**

**Thinking that Hinata was referring to ways to grab the attention of a certain blonde-ramen-loving- shinobi, Kiba sighed. **_**You owe me one for this, Naruto. **_

**Hinata sat quietly waiting Kiba's answer and also probable solution to her current dilemma.**

"**You go in straight for the kill, Hinata chan." Kiba said exasperatedly. Who thought that helping a sister get a guy would be so difficult. Not that he would ever admit it.**

"**Straight for the kill…souka…hmm..."Nodding her head as if she understood, only to look back at Kiba, head to one side, "What kill? Do I have to kill the said person, ne?"**

**Repeatedly banging his head on the wooden table of the small stall, Kiba kept saying, " Why me! Why me, Kami!"**

**Without saying, of course our dear Hyuga heiress was freaked out. Was the situation really that bad. Neji too had acted so, when she asked of the same thing earlier. Is Uchiha san's state really that dire?**

"**I think what Kiba meant is…"**

**Whipping her head around, surprised that her other teammate had even been listening to their conversation, Hinata looked at the quiet Aburame Shino. "What? What did he mean, Shino?" **

**Putting down his clay cup that was once filled with steaming green tea, Shino faced Hinata. "To get a man's attention, you have to…"**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_That's it. I'm doing this for your sake Sasuke. P-please don't me. _Hinata thought as she inched towards the still silent man._ P-please come back._

White eyes closed, Hinata gently kissed the Uchiha, pressing her lips more firmly against his plump warm ones. _Please, come back, Sasuke…to me._

Lips to lips.

"…**kiss the said man." **

_TBC_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I'll be frank here and say that I'm pretty surprised myself that I had managed to update this fic because truthfully, I'm suffering the third and final stage of cursed mental block. Initially, I had thought of ditching this whole thing, but I guess there is still something in me that holds this story dear to my heart.

I have the ending sketched in my mind and computer, which I can tell you is definitively ermm..mind stimulating (too put it in proper words) but I'm racking my brains out just to get there, coz you know, I don't want this story to be one of those "Hi, I'm Sasuke-I like you-let's have a tumble in the hay" ficcies. Not that I detest them, but I think I owe my readers a plot at least to explain in words as to what brings out the consequences in the story. And that is where I'm stuck. I'm already in my first gear of driving. I know where I'm heading…but I don't have any sense of direction…and possibly no fuel to burn my ignition.

So, yeah be patient and hope that I get to the destination soon.

Love and kisses to all who've stayed with me up till now.

ARIGATOU.


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTES**:

'notes'- normal point of view

'_notes'_- Sasuke's/Hinata's thoughts

'_**notes'**_- Sasuke's/ Hinata's inner self doing the talking

'**notes'**- flashback

* * *

**SUBTLE COAXING **

**From the previous chapter:**

**Putting down his clay cup that was once filled with steaming green tea, Shino faced Hinata. "To get a man's attention, you have to…"**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_That's it. I'm doing this for your sake Sasuke. P-please don't me. _Hinata thought as she inched towards the still silent man._ P-please come back._

White eyes closed, Hinata gently kissed the Uchiha, pressing her lips more firmly against his plump warm ones. _Please, come back, Sasuke…to me._

Lips to lips.

"…**kiss the said man." **

**CHAPTER 9: NEW LOVE **

_Please. Come back, Sasuke. Don't leave me here._

Hinata had her lips still on Sasuke's hoping that by some divine miracle that Sasuke would return to consciousness soon. A lone tear trickled down her cheeks the more she thought of the possibility was he might be gone from her…perhaps forever.

Meanwhile, Sasuke who was just about to emerge from his momentary state of trance thanks to his not- so- short meeting with Lil Sasu, felt a dribble of warm tear sliding down his cheeks. Thinking that it was his own tear, Sasuke automatically lifted his hand to wipe away the stray drop but instead of his hand coming into touch with his own face, he felt it collide with another person instead.

It was only then that Sasuke realized that the tear had not belonged to him all the while, and that there was another person's cheek pressed against his resulting him in thinking that it had been him subconsciously tearing up. And last but not least, it was the final revelation that brought Sasuke to full consciousness.

It was a set of warm lips that were pressed to his. Lips that were not meant to seduce him or take him against his will or something. No. This feeling of having another person kiss him was definitely something more innocent. It felt good. It also felt… familiar.

Looking down, Sasuke saw that the assailant was none other than the petite girl that he had oddly had come to be close with. So that explains the familiarity of the feeling, he mussed as his gaze softened while looking down at her. Noticing her tears and stricken face, Sasuke realized that he must have caused the timid woman against him, fear and worry all the while he had been 'out of it'. _I'm sorry, Hinata chan. Forgive me for keeping you worried_, Sasuke said mentally as he brought his arms to enclose behind her small back, pulling her forward into his embrace while slowly deepening the kiss.

No, it was not like any of the ordinary kisses that they have had before. This time around, his kiss was meant as a means of comfort. A way of letting her know that he is perfectly fine and unharmed. A way to express to her that in no way at all would he ever consider leaving her and the little tyke behind, no matter how much he denied ever having any paternal-like feelings towards the infant.

Feeling a pair of arms draw her in towards her current source of worry, Hinata's eyes fluttered open, subsequently pulling herself away from him and breaking their moment of intimacy. Letting her eyes scan over him frantically for any sign of injury; external or internal, Hinata failed to realize that soft lines were starting to appear on her forehead with her concerned look.

Seeing Hinata eye him like a mother would after having found her lost son, Sasuke slowly reached from Hinata, his large hands cupping her face and gently bringing them upwards until her eyes met his. That very moment when onyx met ivory, it felt like for once in past few years everything is finally right. That everything in his life is going to be alright.

Sasuke realized that for once the word 'love' had never been foreign to him.

He had loved his family; his mother, his father and dare he say, his brother. All of whom are deceased now.

He loved, no loves his 'siblings' and new family; Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi Sensei.

He loved his village. The one and only Konohagakure that he had been born into and brought up to love and care for.

All these things that he had never realized that he had subconsciously held to close to heart had been the reason that no matter where he went, he would always return to them.

And now he had another reason to stay and grow stronger.

He now had a new love.

He now loves Hyuga Hinata.

The timid girl who everyone thought was too insignificant to be acknowledged. The heiress who was too kind and gentle for her own good. The ninja who was too compassionate to be in a profession where 'sympathy' was not an option.

But nobody ever saw her as the invisible string that tied and bond the people round her together. The glue that kept the constitution from crumbling apart. The pillar that holds up and support the majestic structure. Nobody seemed to realize that Hyuga Hinata is a person to be reckoned with moreover highly appraise.

But Sasuke saw all this now.

He saw the endless amount of compassion that she held in her small self. The degree of protectiveness that she exudes when those close to her are at risk. And the simplicity in her nature that brings peace to his soul. Simply put, Hinata was slowly becoming the balance that Sasuke had been searching all this while.

There was no way at all that he was going to let her out of his grasp.

"Hinata. I'm fine."

Having pent up her frustration all this while, Hinata let out a sob, which was followed closely with a torrent of tears as she buried her head into the comfort of his warm chest. Tightening his embrace around her, Sasuke kissed the top of her head, "I'm fine, hina. I'm fine."

**TBC**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Ermm, yeah. This chapter is rather short compared to my usual ones but I'm still picking up from my bout of writer's block. This chapter is more of how Sasuke is slowly coming to revelation of his feelings towards Hinata but things are not going to drastically change. There will be some obstacles that Sasuke and Hinata will have to overcome before they will finally admit their true feelings.

So, yeah, I'm slowly picking up my pace and organizing and sorting my ideas that I have for this story. I have the ending planned and typed out already but I just need to think of a way of getting there decently.

But let me divulge you this one surprise.

There's definitely gonna be a LEMON of this pair. So, keep your fingers crossed and your eyes open.

Love and kisses to all who've stayed with me up till now.

ARIGATOU.


	11. Chapter 11

**SUBTLE COAXING**

**From the previous chapter:**

_Sasuke realized that for once the word 'love' had never been foreign to him._

_He had loved his family; his mother, his father and dare he say, his brother. All of whom are deceased now._

_He loved, no loves his 'siblings' and new family; Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi Sensei._

_All these things that he had never realized that he had subconsciously held to close to heart had been the reason that no matter where he went, he would always return to them._

_And now he had another reason to stay and grow stronger._

_He now had a new love._

_He now loves Hyuga Hinata._

**CHAPTER 10: NO MORE…NO MORE WORRIES**

"A-ano…Sasuke kun…are you really alright?" Hinata enquired as she cradled the baby as the two partners rested their legs after the long walk the entire day. Between the two shinobis, a bright fire was blazing away the coldness around them but did absolutely nothing to lessen the strain between the two people.

Sitting opposite the young Hyuuga was her partner, Uchiha Sasuke or as Naruto fondly calls him, _teme_.

"Hn…" Sasuke muttered with eyes closed as he had his head tilted up as if he was watching the sky full with stars.

Despite his evasive demeanour, he knew that at that very moment and even as they continued their journey after 'THE' awkward event earlier, he was painfully aware of Hinata watching him. As isolated as he was, he just couldn't tell himself to simply ignore everything the little Hyuuga did. Ever since she kissed him, even though it was in no way at all romantically inclined, Sasuke felt as if a certain fuse in him had ignited with that certain spark and now, all Sasuke could see, feel or think was of Hinata Hyuuga.

And that definitely irked him to a certain extent.

"Hyuuga," shifting his body, Sasuke forced himself to face Hinata, who was sitting on a log he had found earlier while nestling their infant client close to her goods. Too close in fact.

Being a man, a hot blooded one too, Sasuke felt his brain start whirling by just the sight of her curves and he had to shake his head for mind clarity.

Hinata heard Sasuke utter her name and impulsively raised her head to look up at the Uchiha heir with her head cocked to one side. "N- nani…?"

_**Kawaii,**_ squeeled Lil Sasu and Sasuke could only agree with that, only to have him shake his head again. Must be calcium deficiency getting to his head. He seriously needs to chug down milk the moment he finds some, Sasuke mussed.

"… The kiss…Hinata. What was …the kiss…for?" Sasuke turned his head to one side, presenting Hinata with only his left cheek, which was dimly getting redder by the moment. Luckily, the lack of light managed to camouflage the slight rouge staining his alabaster skin.

"K- kiss…"Hinata cocked her head to other side as she pouted her lips and cutely scrunched her eyes in attempt to comprehend Sasuke's slightly weird question. After a while of pondering, realization dawned upon her and a smile instantly graced her otherwise thoughtful face.

"Ah, THAT kiss." Hinata freed one of her hands for her to wave it in a dismissal-like- fashion in the Uchiha's way. "It was nothing…it w-was ju-just something that K- Kiba taught m- me before."

Sasuke, who had been staring at her the whole time suddenly perked his ears and felt his eyes go _loco_ once again, "K-K-KIBA…as in Kiba Inuzuka?!!!"

Sensing Sasuke's sudden flare in energy, which meant only one thing, anger, Hinata instinctively held the baby closer to her as if she was protecting him from some rampaging demon. "U-U-Uchiha s-san…"

Hearing Hinata's slightly terrified voice, Sasuke immediately closed his eyes as if to will his anger or rather astonishment away. Taking a deep calming breathe, Sasuke slowly addressed his partner in mission, "Gomen. My brain is all muddled up at the moment."

Still on alert mode, Hinata carefully scrutinized Sasuke who sat stonily opposite her on the other side of the fire. The light ambers from the fire shed such dim light on the Uchiha's features, which made his look more tired and frustrated than his normal self. Beginning of dark rings under his eyes were tell tales of many sleepless nights and the dead faraway eyes told her a story of tragedy forced upon a boy at such a young age. Something that should not happen to anyone at any age.

Hinata softened here eyes and slowly rose up and crossed the small divide silently with the baby nestled in her arms, and made her way to sit beside her teammate of the moment. Slowly and gently, Hinata lightly touched his arm. Arms so strong and muscular. Arms that would someday hold and protect the person he loved.

Hinata wrapped her small fingers around his arm and called his name, "Sasuke kun…"

Sasuke not realizing that Hinata had come to sit beside him, jerked his head in her direction so fast that he might suffer from a neck strain the next day, immediately saw her smile and warmth radiated from this very small person that people like to deem weak. He relaxed his being and let her slowly comfort him by just being beside him, but what she did next totally took the wind out of his sail. Seconds later, Sasuke raised one hand to touch his forehead where he could still feel the warmth and imprints of a pair of lips left there.

Slowly, sitting once again, Hinata braved herself to look up at him with a deep blush settling itself across her face and smiled. "I was worried…" caressing his cheeks with her free hand, Hinata felt Sasuke subconsciously brushed his face against her dainty palm in signs of need for physical comfort.

"You really had me worried you know. Uchiha Sasuke, nobody has ever scared me more than you had just done." Hinata felt tears pool in her eyes, threatening to spill any given moment. "D- Don't y-y-you dare do that again, Sasuke," a tear trickled down her cheek, "Don't you dare scare me that way again."

With that said, Hinata buried her head into Sasuke's chest, baby and all. Letting herself cry her heart out, Sasuke slowly snaked an arm around Hinata's small body and drew her closer to him, bringing his other hand to enclose her and the baby tightly in his protective confines.

Hearing her sobs wrenched his heart but at the same time, spread such warmth and a feeling of contentedness and protectiveness. Burying his head into her soft hair as he inhaled her scent that was like no other, Sasuke felt his heart gave a mini explosion and his earlier muddled head, whirled and kick into gear so fast for him to even keep track with his mind.

"I love you, Hinata." And out it came. Just like that.

Hinata froze at this.

"I love you, Hyuuga Hinata."

**TBC**

**

* * *

****AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

So, hello again. And before you start pelting me, let me explain that if I hadn't opened and read the reviews, this chapter certainly wouldn't be here. That is how you guys have made me want to write again…and every single review means so much to me.

Not much going on in this chapter. A speedy development seems to unrealistic. That's how I feel anyway. And yes, there will definitely be a lemon but I'm not saying when. Lol…just wait and read.

Actually, a lot has been happening in these past months. And yes, I am now officially a jounin. Lol…I mean, a teacher. I sure have plenty of Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba that's for sure. I have nearly 300 genins of my own, so yeah, my life is quite a whirlwind these days. Anyway, I have found the light for this story and I think I know how I want to navigate this 'baby' of mine.

So, I hope you all will be patient with this incompetent person as I try my best to finish the story as best as I could.

And kudos who guessed the quote (Chapter 9) correctly. Yep, it was crazy Kuzco alright. Gotta love that carton.

Thank you again.


End file.
